Another World
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: A good guy's line when fighting a clone is 'you can't beat the original', but in different dimensions, Who the real one and who's the copy? I got the idea from iiloveyouhhx3's story Mirrors. This happened after Close Bonding.
1. The Evil Plot

**Me: Everyone knows you can't beat the original, but in reverse dimensions, who's the copy, and who's the real thing?**

**Narrator:…What the fuck are you saying?**

**Me: Shut up. I got this idea after reading iiloveyouhhx3's story mirrors. That's where I got the punks and riots from. Great story by the way, great story. I just wish she'd hurry up!**

**Narrator: You do know she might read this right?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Narrator:…**

**Me: O_O SHIT!**

**Narrator: See? Watch what you say. **

**Me: Just read the story all ready. **

Saturday night, the ruffs and puffs were hanging out at the lab. The professor was in the other room with Ken and Peach working on an experiment.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Hide-and-go get it is still an option,"

"No Butch!"

"Why don't we play truth-or-dare?"

"Okay Boomy!"

Meanwhile, in the city, a small puddle oozed out of the ground. It crawled and crawled and seemed to vanish when it got under a street light.

Back at the lab…

"Stupid dare,…" Kaoru dared Boomer to switch cloths with Miyako. They looked good on them both, but Boomer wasn't happy about wearing a skirt.

"Can't…breathe!…Need…Air!" Butch was literally rolling on the floor laughing and Brick was kicking the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm gonna,- I'm gonna laugh myself into a coma!"

"Just wait till it's my turn. You'll pay for this Kaoru…" Boomer whispered under his breathe.

At Him's lair…space…thingy…

(deep voice)"Curse those powerpuff girls!* My headache hadn't gone down since it started…" Him had layer on layers on layers of ice bags.

"That Bang was a complete waste of time…" Suddenly, the puddle oozed out the ground under Him.

"What the-? Eww! What is this stuff?" Him tried kicking it off but it stuck to his leg. He tried prying it off with his claws, but that made matters worst, for the ooze gripped onto his claws and continued growing.

"This just isn't my month!" Him screamed as the ooze completely covered him. The ooze morphed Him's body to where he was shorter, had five fingers, and wasn't fat but thicker then he was. And the ooze changed color as it turned into…oh no…

"That's right! Bang's back baby!" Bang took one step and fell to his knees.

"What the?" Bang's back started hurting and hurting. He reached for it and he felt knots sticking out of it. He screamed and two giant bat wings extended from his back. They were big enough for one to wrap around his body twice. The same pain came into his lower back and a devil's tail extended. The feeling came back once more and two horns extended horizontally from the sides of his head then made a 90 degree turn and continued growing. They were built like a bull's horn.

"Now THIS, is cool!" Bang wrapped himself in one wing and disappeared…

Back at the lab…

"Damn you Boomer!" Kaoru came downstairs with an incredibly short skirt that barely stopped at her thighs. If she stood up the wrong way her panties would be shown. Brick stared and Butch's nose started bleeding. She sat down very very very carefully. The boys sat on the opposite side of her and were distracted for the next 5 minutes(this made Miyako and Momoko mad)

Across town…

Bang had just landed from stretching his wings. He was standing in front of a run down mirror factory. He plucked the locked door down and continued forward. Mirrors were everywhere. On the ceiling, around the walkways, on the floor, and even hanging in midair! There was a very slim chance of looking somewhere and not seeing your reflection. Bang walked for 5 minutes and saw a reflection of him and it had a feather on one of his wings.

"These things disgust me…" He said walking faster. Another 5 minutes pasted and Bang reached a giant mirror. It was about 15 ft high and 20 ft wide. He looked at the evil expression on his reflections' face. He smiled and touched the mirror. His reflection morphed and changed. It was still him, but instead of depressing dark clothing, it had a bright white that seemed to glow, his jacket was like a robe at the arm. It hung loosely one foot under his arm and his pants started off normal, but ended the same robe like way. Instead of bat wings it had bright angel wings with the purest white you ever seen that was just as big. It had a belt that leaned to the side a little. Instead of horns, this reflection had a halo. It wasn't a sinister smile like his, it was a shy timid face that looked terrified at the sight of Bang. Bang reached in the mirror and the reflection came out. Bang threw the 'Angel Bang' to the ground, and put his hand to its mouth. Outside of the factory you could see purple lights flashing on and off inside…

At the lab Boomer and Kaoru were at each other's throat. Boomer was being held back by his brothers and Kaoru was being held back by Momoko and Miyako.

"Come on Kaoru calm down!"

"Yeah! Boomy didn't mean it!"

"Dude! Remember! They're friends now!"

"If you hurt Kaoru man I swear I'll stick my foot up your ass," Over the lab a bat was flying and touched down beside the back door, causing dark light to fly from under his feet.

"Did you feel that?"

"I felt it too Brick,"

"I didn't feel anything,"

"Me neither," Brick and Momoko looked at each other worriedly. In the back the professor was by himself. Peach and Ken went to get something. Bang was walking through the hallways as if he belonged there. He reached the professor's lab and walked in.

"Wh- Hey what are you doing he-" Bang had propped the professor to the wall. Suddenly, dark light surrounded the professor's face, and for three seconds, everything was quiet. He removed the dark light from the professor and let him fall into the ground. Afterwards Ken and Peach ran in. Ken looked at the demon standing there, and the unconscious professor on the floor.

"Who, who are you?" Bang slowly turned around and looked at the little boy and smiled. He struck Ken in the stomach and threw him into the wall in a blink of an eye. Peach saw this and tried to run.

"Powerpuff gi-" Peach had made it around the corner but Bang's tail had caught him and brought him back.

"Listen you mechanical mutt. I'm gonna go tell the puffs and ruffs a story, and you're gonna stay here like a good little doggy got it?" Peach growled at him.

"Hm, guess not…" Bang grabbed Peach's leg and ripped it off. He completely ripped off all the poor dog's limbs off and left him there, unconscious with the professor and Ken…

The ruffs and puffs decide not to play truth or dare anymore. It was too dangerous. If they kept going Boomer and Kaoru would have ripped each other limb from limb…no pun intended.

"Hey guys! Wanna hear a story?"

"Professor I thought you had work to do?"

"I'm finished!"

"Then where's Ken and Peach?"

"They decided to go to bed early,"

"Okay, what kind of story?"

"A scary one!" Miyako screamed and jumped in Boomer's lap.

"Miyako the story hasn't started yet,"

"Oh yeah," she giggled to herself and everyone listened to the story about a mirror in an abandoned factory that contained a different dimension, where everything is dark and dreaded and about a couple who went to the mirror and was quickly eaten. The story lasted for half an hour. By this time everyone was cuddled up with everyone else. They were in one big pile of scared. After the story the 'professor' left, and Butch and Kaoru smiled at each other.

"No. No no no no! We are NOT seeing if the story is true!" Brick said still clinging to Momoko and vice versa.

"Y-yeah. W-w-what if it's t-true?" Miyako and Boomer had pure horror in their faces and they were so close to be closer they'd have to be fused together!

"Aw come on you guys! It's just a story!"

"Yeah! Come on you pussies!" Brick and Boomer glared at him.

"I'll go if Brick goes…"

"I-I'll go with B-B-Boomy…"

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" The puffs transformed and flew over the city with the ruffs causing six trails of light to follow them. When the got to the factory, Butch looked at the big boarded up door.

"Alright, stand back! I'm gonna kick this mother in!"

"Or we could use the door that's already kicked in to cause less noise," Boomer said far away from the group.

"Boomer! What did I tell you about wondering away when danger could be nearby?!" Brick yelled walking toward Boomer. Everyone but the greens followed.

"But, the door…" Butch said pointing toward the one he wanted to kick in.

"You'll get the next one tiger," Buttercup said patting him on the cheek then joining everyone else. Inside, everyone was scared. Not as scared as Bubbles though because she was holding on tight to Boomer's arm.

"It's okay, I'm here," this made her feel better. After 10 minutes of walking, they saw the giant mirror. The looked at it for awhile and there reflections changed. The girls gasped.

"Is this really how I look?" Boomer reached for the mirror.

"Boomer don't!" The girls screamed it out but they weren't fast enough. Boomer touched the mirror and his reflection grabbed him and started pulling him. Everyone grabbed him and tried to pull him out but their reflections did the same to pull them in. They pulled and pulled but they weren't strong enough, and they were sucked into the mirror…

They landed hard on the ground. The boys stood up and dusted themselves off. They looked around and were shocked. They ended up in what seemed like a desert. There were no trees, grass, and the bushes there were only shrubs with no leaves.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know, but it's depressing…"

"What do you think girls? Girls?" The three Powerpuffs were rocking their selves in fetal position in a small circle.

"Buttercup? Are you… scared?!?!?!" Butch's mouth dropped low.

"There there, it's gonna be alright. We'll protect you," The boys comforted the girls and wrapped their arms around their opposites' shoulders.

"Yeah! We won't let any kind of monster get you!"

"No. No no it's way worst then any monster…" Blossom said still rocking and hugging her legs.

"The worst thing that ever happened to us…" Bubbles added on, also in fetal position.

"The Powerpunk girls…" Buttercup muttered clinging to Butch. The boys looked at each other and then burst into tears.

"HAHAHA! The Powerpunk girls!? That's funny! What are they?! A group of inferior copy cats with bad cloths?!" The boys fell out laughing even harder.

"Oh you'll be surprised…" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who said that!?!?" Boomer said looking around repeatedly trying to find the source of the voice.

"I did!" Suddenly, a dark form oozed out of the ground and took form.

"Bang?!!" The entire group yelled out in sync as usual.

"What? Your not happy to see me?" Bang said taking a bow. He didn't have any new features(No wings, tails, etc)

"I'm about as happy to see you as I'm happy to wear a dress!"

"Meaning not much,"

"Well that hurts Buttercup. That really hurts. And that's the kind of hurt that never goes away!" Bang smiled and bent over, letting his arms dangle.

"So I'll give you the hurt that'll go away…" His smile grew bigger.

"After your dead!"

"Shut up!" The teams flew at Bang in colored teams and began an immediate attack. Bang dodged and dodged all of them, smiling the whole time. He slowly descended while the teams attacked him. Once he touched the ground, the teams charged in at the same time. At the last second, he melted and everyone crashed. Bang appeared in the sky looking down on them.

"Is it just me, or is he a lot faster then last time?"

"He's faster then last time," Everyone said.

"I'm tired of this already! Come on Butch!" Buttercup put Butch around her preparing for an attack(the kamehameha stance describe in the End of the World story).

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Fire!" Butch and Buttercup shot a green laser at Bang, but at the last second, he grew a wing and blocked it.

"What are you?" Bang smiled and slowly grew back his 'devil' features as if trying to intimate them, and smiled.

"I am the Devil! And I'll make sure you die a slow painful death!" Everyone was thinking furiously for a way to defeat Bang, until a blue laser shot Boomer in the back…

"You think I wear bad cloths!?!" a girl said with one hand pointing at Boomer and the other hand sticking up her middle finger. She was joined by two girls and three boys.

"Damn that stinks!"

"Oh where are my manners? Powerpuff girls, remeet the Powerpunk girls, Powerpunk girls, remeet the Powerpuff girls. The Powerpunk girls glared at them while the Powerpuffs just kinda whimpered there.

"And Rowdyruff boys, meet the Rowdyriot boys! Rowdyriots," Bang flew over the empty space in between the two teams and pointed at his brothers.

"Meet your punching bags!"

**Well ain't that some shit. Not only is Bang back and more powerful then ever, but the Powerpunk girls and the Rowdyriot boys are here too! And what ever happened to the 'Angel Bang'? Is he dead? Or worst? You'll just have to wait and find out! Leave a review to tell me what you think will happen! See ya!**


	2. The First Encounter

**Me: Narrator isn't here, so I have nothing to argue with or yell at…so read the story…**

"Oh nooo,"

"Oh yes! Punks, Riots, attack in three, two," The puffs quivered while the ruffs prepared for battle.

"One…" Bang smirked and the punks and riots exploded from their spots toward their 'punching bags'. Berserk and Bleed charged toward Brick and Blossom at full speed. Brick threw a right jab and Bleed dodged it and struck Brick in the stomach with his knee. Brick instantly spat up blood, and Bleed punched him in his lowered face, sending him flying backwards. Berserk punched at Blossom. She dodged and attempted to get some distance, but when she turned around, Berserk was there and she slapped her to the ground. Brute and Break charged toward Buttercup and Butch. Break swung an uppercut and Butch dodged it. He threw a punch and Break grabbed his arm, bent it, then threw him to the ground. Brute was throwing a punch every nanosecond at Buttercup. Brute started punching with one hand and charged energy into the other. Buttercup was shot by a dark green laser in her face and was sent flying. Bubbles and Boomer were simply sitting there. Brat was doing her nails and Blade was standing over her looking down on her.

"Can we help you?" Brat said in her brat tone.

"Well, I thought we were gonna-"

"Leave. We were gonna go…over there…" Boomer cut Bubbles of and pointed toward the two other fights going on.

"Hm whatever…" Brat continued doing her nails and Blade sat there looking at Boomer and Bubbles. When they turned their backs Brat shot Boomer in the back with a dark blue laser.

"You thought I forgot about what you said about my cloths! You'll pay for that!" Brat's eyes started glowing and Blade started smiling.

"Dammit. Me and my big mouth…" Berserk and Bleed punched their opposites at the same time sending them flying. Brute and Break blasted Buttercup and Butch, and Brat and Blade slammed Bubbles and Boomer toward the ground. Everyone was now in a pile.

"Let's play with these wimps a little longer!" Break said with an evil smile on his face.

"What did I tell you Break? If you give them to much time, they'll find a way to defeat you. Kill them now!"

"Hey! You're not my leader! I don't have to listen to yo-" In the blink of an eye, Bang appeared in front have Break and held him in the air with his tail.

"You listen, and you listen good," Bang tightened the grip on Break's neck.

"I run this show. You run your legs and you arms only. You agreed to do as I say, not what you want to," Bang's eyes were leaking a dark aura.

"Leave him alone!" Brute said running toward Bang. Bang didn't turn around. He simply threw Break over his shoulder and at Brute, causing her to fall over.

"Fine, I'll kill th-" He looked to where they left the puffs and ruffs and they were gone.

"Where the hell are they!!?"

"Up here!" The punks, riots, and Bang looked up to see a Giant, I mean HUGE bubble flying towards them. Bang melted into the ground leaving the punks and riots to be captured in the bubble.

"Are you serious? We can pop this bubble easily!" Break and Brute started punching, kicking, blasting, and even stabbing the bubble with a pocket knife and it didn't pop.

"What is this shit made of?!" Break and Brute were furious.

"It's just you, and us now Bang!" Blossom prepared her yo-yo.

"You know you can't win!" Bubbles took out her bubble blower.

"It's over!" Buttercup rested her hammer on her shoulder. Bang hid his eyes in his hair and smiled.

"I thought I already told you. It's not over until **I **say it's over!" Bang spread out his wings and charged toward his enemies. They charged back, still in colored teams. The blue team went left, the green team went right, and the red team went straight down the middle. Bang focused on Blossom and Brick. Suddenly, Brick and Blossom stopped to charge energy.

"Are you serious? How can you beat me if you're not fast enough to hit me?!" Then Bang felt immobilized. He looked to see Buttercup and Butch holding him.

"Oh please. This would have worked on the old me, but I'm a devil now!" Bang used his tail to wrap around Buttercup's ankle, and threw her at Butch. He was able to dodge the red team's attack barely. He once again charged toward Blossom and Brick. They swung at him at the same time, but he dodged it and grabbed both of their faces in his hands. He flew toward the ground and slammed them both into it. He then started dragging them, causing their bodies to make a long crater in the ground. Bubbles and Boomer tried to help, flying toward him and charging energy. He saw them coming and held Blossom and Brick up like shields. They hesitated and put down their hands. Bang smiled and kicked them toward Bubbles and Boomer. Brick's new 'Lucky Cap' was kicked off as he fell into Boomer's arms. Bang walked toward it and picked it up.

"How do you think this would look in a nice shade of black?" Bang said spinning it in his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Brick was charging energy into his hands. Bang smiled and leaked out dark light in his hand. It engulfed the hat and turned it black.

"Why you…" Brick fired his laser while Bang stood there. He swung his tail, and it slapped the energy laser back toward the group but twice as fast as it was going at first. The ruffs and puffs didn't have enough time to think about what happened until it was over. Everyone looked to see the laser hit Blossom.

"Blossom! I'm sooooooo sorry! I tried hitting him but,"

"It's okay, it was and accident and,…and…," Blossom tried to stand but she fell back down.

"You've done it now!" Brick's eyes leaked red energy. His hands glowed even though he wasn't charging energy. Bang smiled and but the new black cap on his head. Brick charged and punched at Bang. He uppercut, Bang leaned back, He side kicked, Bang ducked, he jabbed, Bang sidestepped. Finally, he swung a deep uppercut that made hard contact to Bang's chin. Bang's head flew back, but his feet stayed in place. He swung up and head butted Brick who was preparing another attack.

"Damn youuuuuuu!" Brick got up preparing to charge again. Butch grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, we have to work together," Brick looked at him for a second, then he calmed down.

"The ultimate laser?"

"The ultimate laser," Bang lost his smile and replaced it with a confused look.

"That guy needs to hurry up and let us out of here!" Brat, Brute, and Break were still trying to burst their bubble(pun intended). Blossom was able to stand and her, the rest of the puffs, and the ruffs began charging energy. Bang smiled again and started charging his normal silver energy in one hand. The PPGs and RRBs kept charging until the energy seemed to be fighting looking for a way out. Bang's silver energy turned into a dark black.

"Fire! Round One!" Blossom and Brick yelled together. Buttercup and Boomer fired their lasers and Bang fired his. On contact, Bubbles and Boomer's laser was pushed back.

"Fire! Round Two!" Buttercup and Butch fired their lasers from a different area.

"What? When did you get over there?!" Bang panicked and quickly fired another laser at the incoming green one. It too was being pushed back on contact.

"Fire!" Bang looked up to see Blossom and Brick charging full power over his head.

"SHIT!" They fired and Bang was scared to almost death. The laser connected and cut off Bang's other two lasers, causing the blue and green team's lasers to connect with the other.

"It's…almost…over……." Brick, Butch, and Boomer's eyes glowed their colors, and they let out a mega scream, signaling a increase in strength. The energy impulse exploded on contact with Bang.

"Yes! It's over!" After the dust cleared, Bang was still standing there, with a few scrapes and bruises.

"What? How?" Bubbles took a step back. Bang showed one of his wings had a tear in it.

"I see. He used his wing as a shield to block some of the energy," Brick said.

"But can you do it again?" Bang simply smiled. The teams charged at him with energy in their hands. Bang dodged the first few hits, but one slip up was all it for the good guys to bring the hurt. Brick kneed him into Buttercup's hammer, Butch punched him into Bubbles' energy wave, and Boomer blasted him into Blossom's yo-yo. The all kept this up a while, then cocked up their legs, and slammed all of them on Bang's head at the same time, causing him to go deep into the ground. They looked into the crate they had just made.

"Can you still stand?" Boomer asked holding Bubbles' hand. Bang slowly got up but fell to his knees.

"Same as last time?"

"Same as last time," Bubbles and Boomer put their hands toward Bang(he was too deep in the ground to put it directly to his face).

"Hey little bro Bang! Guest what!" Bang didn't look up.

"Go ba-" then another black laser shot both Boomer and Bubbles over the crater.

"Who the hell are you?" Buttercup yelled at the mysterious person. She had hair as silky and long as Blossom's, but a dark silver. She wore a gray and black powerpuff uniform. She had a bow like Blossom's, except black and it looked like the top could cut you it was so pointy. The girl smiled and turned toward the crater and jumped in.

"Hey! That's are punching bag!" Butch yelled. The girl came up with Bang's arm around her, helping him up.

"Put him back in the crater so we can obliterate him again!" Buttercup was furious. Bang could only chuckle. He was in to much pain to look up. The girl put her middle and index finger to her mouth and blew a kiss to Bang. When it made contact, Bang took a deep breath and stood up. He now had his evil smile.

"I see you've met Blurry," Bang said.

"Blurry?"

"Yeah. Last time you won because you joined forces, same goes for what happened not to long ago," He smiled a little bigger. Blurry had her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist. They were both staring at the puffs and ruffs.

"So I used Him's powers to make her. She was supposed to be nothing but a fighting partner, but I fell for her hard," He looked over his shoulder at Bubbles and Boomer.

"I guess I get that from you big bro Boomer!" Boomer snarled.

"Honey, you mind getting the punks and riots out of that bubble?" Blurry smiled.

"Sure sweetie," She turned her back toward Bang and the others and quickly grew wings and a tail. She flew off kicking up dirt. Bang watched her fly off and then looked at Bubbles and Boomer who were ready for him to strike. At the bubble, Brat was still complaining. Blurry got there and prepared to pop the bubble.

"Will you hurry the hell up?!" Break and Brute yelled at her. She snarled and stuck her finger up at them. She used her tail to pop the bubble. As soon as they were out, Break and Brute wanted to kill Bubbles and Boomer for putting them in the bubble. Bang saw them coming and put his hand up.

"Don't interfere!" But they kept coming. Suddenly, Blurry flew in front off them and started flapping her wings.

"He said don't interfere!" The force of her giant wings blew Break and Brute back. She snarled and flew back toward Bang. By this time the other punks and riots walked up.

"Why do we have to listen to those guys again?" Break was becoming extremely annoyed.

"Because, if we do, they'll give what we want…" Berserk said. Everyone looked at her then turned around to look at the up coming fight.

"Well? You guys gonna attack first or us?" Bang and Blurry smiled at their enemies.

"No? Okay. We'll go first!" Bang instantly grew back his devil features and charged toward the unaided Bubbles and Boomer.

"Guys look out!" Blossom yelled charging toward Bang. Blurry waved her hand the same way Bang waves his finger when he does the needle trick, but nothing happened. Suddenly, Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch's vision became so blurry everything looked upside down and twisted together. Buttercup and Blossom slammed into each other and Brick and Butch kept charging blindly toward what they hoped was an enemy. Suddenly Brick's vision cleared up and was instant replaced with an elbow to the face. His nose shot out blood as Butch continued flying. Before he could get past Blurry, she grabbed his ankle and slammed him into Brick. Bang was now fighting Bubbles and Boomer, colliding then disappearing into thin air. Bubbles came from the left and Boomer came from the right. Bang snickered and spinned around. He kicked Boomer in the face and head butted Bubbles. His horns kept a tight hold on Bubbles' waist. He smiled and shot straight up. Boomer held his face and gave chase. Bang flew head first at full speed. Bubbles was now bent because she couldn't pick up her head, hands, and feet. Bang stopped when he was over the clouds. Bubbles held her now popping ears. Boomer burst through the clouds and continued the chase for Bubbles. Bang jerked five feet back, then charged toward Boomer. When they made contact, Boomer grabbed Bang by his horns and tried to pry Bubbles loose. But Bang had to good a grip. Boomer looked down to see the ground closing fast. He started pushing Bang's head hoping he would stop, but Bang was determined. He continued charging. Boomer figured it was no use so he put his feet up away from Bang to try to stop the collision. Bang reached the ground and an impact was made that sent dust flying. When it cleared, Boomer was unconscious and Bubbles was still in Bang's horns. Bang smiled and slammed her to the ground on top off Boomer. Blurry had slammed the others together and threw them on Boomer and Bubbles.

"Now it's time to END this!" Blurry said smiling. Bang replied by saying,

"It's OVER!"

**Sorry for the sudden rush. I won't be able to add on for a little while so I wanted to hurry and post it up.**


	3. Not Enough

**Narrator: I'm back!**

**Me: Yay! **

**Narrator: So you missed me?**

**Me: No…yes…**

**Narrator: Why?**

**Me: Because I couldn't do this *slaps Narrator in the face***

**Narrator: Ow! **

Bang and Blurry charged up silver energy that slowly turned black. They laughed as the PowerPuff girls and the RowdyRuff boys lay their unconscious in a light slumber, unaware that death was right down the street. They shot their lasers at close range at the PPGZ and the RRBZ, but at the last second, in super slow-mo, Bang could have sworn that he saw a flash of red and pink fly out of the crater. After the smoke cleared around the crater, Blurry smiled.

"That was easier then you said it would be," She said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on his cheek.

"No. With them, it's never that easy…" Bang said looking at the still lingering smoke in the air. It cleared and you could see Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer unconscious in a straight line, in that order. Standing over them, with their backs turned, was Blossom and Brick.

"You see? It's always never give up with these guys!" Bang said. Blurry frowned up. Suddenly, Brick and Blossom's hair started blowing up and down at the end( like DBZ when their charging energy). Small rocks around them slowly rose up and blew into oblivion. They turned around and both of their eyes were glowing at the same color, in the middle of pink and red. Their hands were also glowing the same color as their eyes. They spoke at the same time in what seemed like a mixed voice(like people who are possessed, they have their voice, then the demon's voice).

"You will pay for what you have done!" They said at the same time.

"We will blow you to oblivion!" Blurry smiled a little bit.

"I guess you were right sweetie," He said with her arms still around his neck.

"They know how to synchronize their powers," She added on.

"Yeah, but so do we," Bang said smiling. He and Blurry's eyes glowed a mixture of black and silver, and they started talking at the same time as well.

"You can try what you like, but you will never succeed!" And with that, the two groups charged toward each other. Even though they were three feet off the ground, the ground would split where they flew above it. The groups collide by punching their fists together and exchanging blow for blow. Bang swung low and Brick blocked and swung high. Bang dodged then jabbed. Brick grabbed and threw Bang to the ground. Brick tried to stomp on Bang but he melt into the ground and appeared behind him. He tried to back hand him but he disappeared into thin air and appeared behind him. Brick swipe kicked at him but Bang melted and appeared behind him and the process continued. Blossom and Blurry were firing energy balls from a distance. They shot balls of energy at rapid speed that made their arms a blur. Each ball collided with another one and exploded. They charged energy into both hands and fired. The bowling ball sized energy blasts hit each other and started growing. They pushed at each other to get the upper hand but they seemed equal. Both girls pushed their hands forward as if pushing their energy. The balls were now the size of a large truck. They both bent to a running start position and jetted toward the energy ball at incredible speed. They punched it and it exploded on both side engulfing them both and sending them flying backward. On the ground Brick and Bang were still snap vanishing around each other, but now in a random pattern. Bang swung at Brick and he vanished simply to reappear in the same spot to attack. Bang vanished to appear beside Brick to jab. Brick vanished and appeared above Bang and already had a full powered energy wave in his hand. He fired it at Bang and he put his arms up in defense. Just then, Blurry got sucker punched and crashed into Bang, pushing him out of harms way. Instead of falling on the ground and rolling, they both flipped in midair and landed on their feet. They were still talking as one, even if the other didn't know what was going on.

"They are stronger then expected. Yes. But we will destroy them nonetheless," Blurry and Bang said as one. They looked at the lined up, unconscious, heroes and heroines.

"I have a plan to end this now," They both said even though Blurry didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. Then, Blurry's shadow morphed until it looked like Bang's shadow. Every move Bang made, Blurry made the same move mirrored(if he threw a right jab she would throw a left jab, like she was his reflection). Bang charged and curved right and Blurry curved left. Brick and Blossom stood back to back and prepared to defend themselves. They both threw a jab, but Bang dodged it, meaning Blurry dodge it as well, and spinned over their heads. They then kneed their opponents in the back of their head, cocked the same knee back and hit them again, not giving them a chance to turn around. Brick and Blossom final turned around and got kneed to the side of their faces, sending them stumbling sideways. They continued their spin and shot an energy ball at their enemies, who jumped over it as they hit the ground. Brick and Blurry uppercut their opponents sending them spiraling backwards in a diagonal line. They used their uppercut momentum to spin all the way around and cock their legs up, then slamming them to the ground. Blossom and Brick used their hands to stop their fall and jumped up, eyes and hands still glowing. Bang and Blurry were standing in the same pose back to back(since the shadow thing was still in affect). They got into a position where their head and outer arm was in front of them, same outer leg stretched out, and inner hands spread out with a little space in between. They charged a purple energy ball. Blossom and Brick charged toward them. They threw the ball at them but they easily dodged. Even though the attack missed, Bang and Blurry grinned. Blossom and Brick looked back to see the ball headed straight for the others. They shot forward full speed to intercept the ball. Bang and Blurry smiled and charged up energy in their index finger and pointed it at them. At the last second, Blossom and Brick knocked the energy ball out of the way, saving everyone, but when the smoke cleared, Bang and Blurry fired the charged lasers. They wrapped around each other and made a spiral spear. Brick and Blossom prepared to block that one too, but it descended until it pierced the ground. At first it was silent, then massive energy exploded and continued flying toward them. The energy was twenty-five feet high, and thirty feet wide. Brick and Blossom prepared to grab the others and flee but the wave was too fast and too close. It engulfed them whole and left a giant canyon in the ground and the injured group fell into it, all unconscious. Bang and Blurry stood on both sides of the hole and stuck their hands deep into the ground around it. They struggled for about three minutes and the ground moved toward each other. And after two minutes, the canyon was closed, with the PowerPuff girls and the RowdyRuff boys still inside……

Bang and Blurry's eyes returned to normal, and they looked at the crack that was now their worst enemies' grave.

"Well that was fun," Blurry said smiling at Bang.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the punks and riots' pad and celebrate!" Bang said crossing his arms.

"Those guys are good," Brute said turning her back to them.

"No shit dumbass," Break said watching as Bang and Blurry flew closer and closer.

"I never expected for them to be this strong, did you Berserk?"

"No Bleed. No I didn't. I thought they were just a bunch a weaklings with a bunch of lies. Hopefully they will keep their promise and give us what we want," Their conversation was cut short as Brat and Blade walked up.

"There they're coming back! Can I go home now already! Come on! I wanna go home!" She said winning in her brat tone.

"Yeah! I have better things to be doing!"

"Like what Blade?"

"Kicking some random guy's ass for one!" He said smirking. Bleed rolled his eyes and put his head in his hand.

"I can't believe we're related…" Bleed didn't move from his spot.

"Hello again," Bang said floating over them with his devil features showing.

"Well, that was fun. We can go home now," Blurry said smiling and putting her arm around Bang's waist.

"Yes! Finally!" Brat said in her brat tone. They all arose and flew toward a far off city, and over the crack, made by laser shot at the ground read, 'Here lies the PowerPuff girls and the RowdyRuff boys, six heroes meant to save the world, and failed'…

_In the city…_

They arrived at a black lab similar to the PPGZ's. Upon entering, Break and Brute jumped at the remote, then started fighting over it, cursing, screaming, and kicking at each other trying to get. Bang and Blurry walked up.

"Why do you two fight over the remote when you like the same things?"

"Yeah! Kiss and make up!" Brute and Break stopped arguing and crossed their arms.

"I SAID 'KISS AND MAKE UP'!" Blurry turned into her true devil form(I'll describe later). The shocked surprised them so bad, they jumped into each other's arms and kissed.

"That's better," Blurry said returning to normal. She and Bang went upstairs, Brute and Break instantly started spitting and gagging, Berserk and Bleed were sitting in two nearby chairs, and Brat and Blade were…

"Hey! Blade! Where the hell are you?!" Brat was screaming at the top of her lungs. She caught Blade flirting to two girls that looked like hoers. Brat grabbed him by his ears and drug him away.

"You really are hopeless aren't you?"

"Hey, you won't give it to me babe," Blade said smirking.

"Fine. You want it you got it," Brat said pushing him against an alley wall.

"I like where this is going," Blade said smiling. They started kissing and Blade started rubbing on her butt, and pulling up her skirt. Before he got the skirt up, she kicked him in the part of the male body where the sun don't shine…

"Freakin perv. Like I would do you in public. I have limits you know," She said with her hands on her hips and looking down on Blade, now rocking in fetal position holding his hurting privates. She kneeled down and looked him in the eye.

"Maybe when we get home…if your lucky and be a good boy," She said. He couldn't even look up at her. She walked off and left him there.

**I won't be able to upload for about a week, so I wanted to get this up and running. R&R plz.**


	4. A Fighting Chance

**Me: Don't forget to review!**

**Narrator: I'm bored…**

**Me: Alright then.*pulls out pistol and shoots at feet* dance monkey boy dance!**

**Narrator: I'll never be bored again! For my sake! T-T**

Boomer woke up in a world of white. He looked around and he was alone.

_W-where am I? _Boomer tried to get up but he couldn't feel his body. _Damn, I can't even move my mouth. _Boomer paused trying to figure out where he was. _A-am I, dead?!?!_

"Not yet mon, but extremely close to it," _who said that?!_

"I did," Boomer saw a tall dark figure standing above him. The figure wave his hand and Boomer was risen up and turned towards him. Boomer saw the figure was in a black robe, had a scythe, and had a skull for a face._ A-are you d-d-death?!_

"Yes I am. But call me Grim" Boomer paused for a second. _If I could feel my body I'd be shitting on myself right now._

"Well it's a good ting I ain't gots no nose. But joking aside, you had an extremely close to death experience. Which is why you're seein me," _But, why can't I move?_

"This is a spiritual land, you're not dead just yet, so you still have a body. Exploration of the other world in a physical form is prohibited," _I see. But why am I here?_

"I'm here to give you hints on the upcoming battle against Bang, Blurry, Punks, and Riots," _Really?! That's so cool I-wait, I'm not talking!_

"Your…in…a…body! Spiritual beings can only talk to YOU here. Special ones like I can read you mind. After all, I'm death!" _Okay, so, what do you want to tell me?_

"Well mon, I'm here to tell you about dark and light energy," _I know about that already! Light is good energy and dark is bad energy._

"That's where you're wrong. There is no good or bad energy. It's the people that use them that are good and bad,"_ But, all the books and movies, the dark energy was evil!_

"No, the dark energy was STRONGER. You see, light energy was created by God to help mankind do simple tasks without pushing them to far out of lane. Dark energy is just increased light energy tampered with by da devil himself. It's the same energy, except it has a negative affect on ya mind," _What do you mean?_

"Dark energy is way stronger then light energy, so it goes beyond the limit God gave to you mortals, which consumes you and makes you a slave to the devil if you're not mentally strong enough," _But, my brothers, the Powerpuff girls, all the other superheroes in the world, we have powers way beyond that of the regular humans, but we're not consumed!_

"Dat's because God foresaw this coming. He made your bodies to withstand more energy then the humans could, so you could protect them from the dark forces. You and the rest of the superheroes," _I see. So, how do I defeat Bang in his Devil Form? He's twice as fast, strong, and annoying as last time!_ Death turned his back and seemed to walk away. He then looked over his shoulder at Boomer.

"Ever heard the expression, 'fight fire with fire',"? _Y-yeah. _Grim smiled and stretched out his long boney hand.

"Cross over to the dark side," He had six keys in his hand. They were black with a heart for the end that doesn't go in the door. _What?! Are you serious?! Turn bad?!_

"Now I didn't say dat. I said 'cross over to the dark side'. There's a difference," Grim got closer to Boomer.

"Let yourself be consumed with the dark power and your power will increase fifty fold!" Boomer wanted to smile at that.

"However," Grim said yanking the keys away from his presence.

"If you are not mentally ready, the darkness will consume your entire being, and you will become a slave to it," _Are you crazy?! I'm not becoming a monster to stop Bang!_

"Look where you are! You in the Other World! The only thing closer to this is death! And it's right in front of ya! Bang put ya here! And what about Bubbles?" Boomer wanted to gasp._ What happened to her? _Grim slowly paced the floor.

"Oh noting. Seeing how she's alive and will try to stop Bang with her friends and your brothers,"_ But, that's suicide! Bang has Devil powers, a just as strong female counterpart, and the strongest teams the Powerpuff and the Rowdyruffs ever faced!_

"And there's only one way out," Grim held out his boney hand once more. _Fine, I'll do it._

"Wonderful! But there are a few tings. 1: You can't tell anyone about dis until you first use them. 2: You can only use them if you give up Earthly bonds,"_ That sounds easy._

"That means Bubbles," _HELL NO! I'll never give her up!_

"I tink when she's in a life or death matter, you'll change ya mind. And number 3: The longer you're in your darker form, the more control it has over you, and the harder it is to get back to normal," Boomer was silent.

"Well, it's time for you to wake up," Slowly, a dark fog came around Boomer's legs and slowly wrapped it's way up, seeming to erase him from existence. _Wait! How do I activate them?_ Grim smiled.

"You jab them through ya heart," That time Boomer somehow gasped.

"See ya around kido," and with that, Boomer was completely erased…

Boomer woke up in darkness. He blinked his eyes to make sure they were open.

"Oh my god!" He yelled out.

"Boomy?"

"Bubbles! I've gone blind!"

"We're in a cave dumb shit," Butch said in his annoyed voice.

"Oh,"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Blossom took out her yo-yo and made it spin in one place to get energy flowing through it.

"Come on, come on," After awhile, it had enough energy to make a light. Everyone looked at the small cavern they were in.

"Looks like they sealed us in," Buttercup said.

"That sucks,"

"If that's so, why weren't we crushed?" Brick scanned the area.

"Lucky for us it seemed we fell into a different layer of Earth," He floated back down to the rest of the group.

"Well let's bust our way back up!" Buttercup took out her hammer.

"Buttercup wait! You hit the wrong rock and it'll cave in on us!" Blossom said holding her hammer down.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Everyone was quite.

"Hey Blossom,"

"Yeah Brick?"

"What was that thing we did earlier?"

"I,…don't know…It was like…I don't know,"

"It was like we were linked together, powers, thoughts, and even our likes,"

"Likes?"

"I had a craving for pound cake with strawberries,"

"Oh,"

"What was it that Blurry chick said?"

"…Oh yeah! She said we could synchronize our powers!"

"Yeah. If we could learn to do that manually, we could easily defeat the punks and riots,"

"What about Bang and Blurry?"

"The others need to learn too," Bubbles had just noticed something about Boomer.

"Boomy,"

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"Where'd you get those keys?" Boomer looked into his lap and saw the six keys. He remembered he got them from someone but couldn't remember who(how could you forget death?!).

"I don't know," Boomer said picking up the keys and putting them in his pockets. He replayed the voice he couldn't remember over and over again. He remembered the deal, but he couldn't remember the character.

"Boomer!" Boomer looked up and Brick was standing over him.

"Did you hear me? I said Star Drill time,"

"What?! Remember the last time?! I messed up! But bad!"

"That was then. This is now,"

"So get your lazy ass in gear!" Butch said lightly punching his shoulder. The Rowdyruff boys stood in a triangle pattern and held each others hands. Their eyes glowed and then their bodies. They opened their mouth and shot a laser into the center. The three lasers met, and the boys started spinning. They started going up and the laser went straight up as well, causing a giant hole to come up.

"Awesome!" Buttercup yelled

_Ten minutes later…_

The boys finally broke through the ground, and appeared on top, girls close behind.

"Good job boys!" The girls said giving them all thumbs up. Then Brick was stumbling, Butch looked greener then usual, and Boomer fell flat on his face.

"Uh, okay. So any plans to stop the bad guys?" Buttercup asked them. Brick got stabilized and answered:

"We find their weaknesses,"

"Yeah. Right. Anymore ideas?" Butch said still a little greener than usual.

"Serious, we snoop around and try to find their weaknesses to stop them. One of us should find something,"

"Okay, but who are in teams?"

"Why would you ask that babe?" Butch said wrapping her arm in his.

"You now we always travel in colored pairs," He said smiling at her.

"I meant who are the teams stalking?"

"I guess we stalk our 'others'" Brick replied.

"Find. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then let's go!" The teams shot off with a soft _bang _sound. Bubbles and Boomer quickly found Brat and Blade standing outside a hotel.

"Why would they go to a hotel? Don't they have a house in town? That's a real waste of mon-"

"Uh, Bubbles," Boomer stopped her and pointed to the sign over the hotel.

"What kind of sick hotel is this?!?!" Bubbles yelled out.

"Apparently, the kind where people stay for a few hours, screw, and leave,"

"Are we even allowed in there?"

"Only one way to find out," Boomer said pulling Bubbles toward the door. When they got in, Boomer walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir, can we have a room next to the two blond people dressed in blue?"

"Boomer!" Bubbles said yanking his arm away.

"Do you think he'll really do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe,"

"Here ya go," The guy said lazily.

"Uh, thanks?" Bubbles said getting the keys from the man.

"They're in room 324," He said. Bubbles and Boomer rushed off. Once they found the room, they went to the neighboring room, and drilled a small hole in it. They made one for each of them. They looked in the room to see Brat and Blade screwing.

"Figured it. You think we should see how the others are doing?" Boomer looked to the side to see Bubbles' hand under her skirt looking through the hole.

"I get it. You horny bitch," Boomer got up and took Bubbles to the extremely clean bed.

"You want it don't you?" Bubbles smiled and nodded.

"I guess Brat and Blade could wait," Boomer said kissing Bubbles.

_Meanwhile…_

Blossom and Brick were following Berserk and Bleed.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Shush! Quiet Blossom!" Brick said grabbing Blossom's mouth and hiding behind a trash can. Berserk turned around.

"What's wrong Berserk?"

"I could have sworn I heard an annoying voice somewhere…" She said. She threw a small energy ball at a nearby trash can and blew it and the ground around it to oblivion.

"But it doesn't matter now," She and Bleed continued walking. Blossom and Brick had jumped behind a building to dodge the energy ball.

"See? That was close,"

"Yeah. Thanks," She and Brick started following again but staying far behind and quiet.

_Meanwhile(once again)…_

Buttercup and Butch hovered up to see Bang and Blurry screwing what used to be anti-professor's room.

"Ugh, I don't wanna see that,"

"I do!" Butch said looking through the window. Buttercup grabbed his shirt collar.

"I swear, if you ever cheat on me, I'll kick you so hard in your-"

"Okay! Okay! I don't need to hear anymore! That's enough to make me forget the thought!" Buttercup sneered.

"Come on, let's go find another window," She said dragging him across the floor. On another side of the house, Break and Brute were watching a football game on the TV.

"Well this sucks," Butch said. They waited for forty minutes and Brute's phone rang.

"What are they saying?"

"I can't tell Buttercup," Suddenly, Brute seemed disappointed and turned toward Break and said something else. They both got up and walked toward the door.

"Come on Butch, let's follow them," Butch and Buttercup slowly followed.

_Meanwhile…_

Bubbles and Boomer were still screwing and so were Brat and Blade, then a annoying ring tone came on. Brat seemed annoyed by the sound of it. Bubbles and Boomer stopped to try to listen. All they heard was 'Fine,'.

They left and Boomer and Bubbles followed.

_Meanwhile(I'm getting tired of this word_)…

Brick and Blossom had been waiting for Berserk and Bleed to move from the same spot for ten minutes.

"Why aren't they moving?"

"Don't know Brick," Suddenly, two streaks of light, blue and green, flew toward Berserk and Bleed. When they landed, the three groups seemed to talk a while.

"Hey! Hey Blossom! Look over there!" Brick pointed to a corner where Buttercup and Butch could barely be seen.

"And over there!" Bubbles and Boomer were in the opposite side. Suddenly, the punks and riots shot a lasers at their others.

"How did you know we were here?" Berserk smiled. She reached in her vest pocket.

"A strain of hair in the crater I made,"

"Damn your good,"

"Thanks you fashion disaster,"

"Whatever! Can we pummel them now?" Everyone looked at Brute who was ready to fly toward Buttercup.

"Sure. What the heck," And with that, the battle begins. Buttercup and Butch were the first to be hit by their others. Brute faked Buttercup and right handed her. Break kicked Butch in the chin and sent him back flipping toward a nearby building. Brat and Blade charged toward Bubbles and Boomer and switched targets at the last minutes. Blade didn't hesitate tackling Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled looking over his shoulder. He remembered Brat and turned around to see Brat standing in front of him. She smiled and whispered something that only he could hear.

"Did you enjoy the show earlier?"

"W-what show?"

"You know what I mean you little freak. I know you and your little bitch was watching us earlier, so stop lying to me!"

"But…I," Brat slapped Boomer and sent him flying. The only decent fight going on was between Brick & Blossom V.S. Bleed and Berserk. Each one slammed repeatedly into the other.

"Blossom! Let's try to sync our powers again!"

"Okay!" Blossom and Brick got some space and tried to sync. But nothing happened. They tried again. Still nothing.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know, but-" Just then, Berserk got tired of waiting and sucker punched Blossom. She was sent spiraling.

"Blossom!" Brick prepared to help but Bleed grabbed the back of his head and slammed it deep into the ground. He and Berserk charged energy in their left hands. Brick got up but was too late. The shot was fired at Blossom. Brick flew as fast as physically possible. He pasted the laser and shielded Blossom. The laser struck and it exploded on contact, causing dirt to fly everywhere.

"Oh no! Blossom! Brick!" Buttercup yelled, blocking a few hits from Brute. The dust cleared and a pinkish red light could be seen glowing through the dirt…


	5. Doomer Awakens

**Narrator: What do you like more then reading and writing stories?**

**Me:…Getting reviews for stories!**

**Narrator: Why?**

**Me: Cause it let's me know someone took the time out of their lives to read it!**

**Narrator: Oh.**

**Me: And I just remembered something…**

**Narrator: What?**

**Me: I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!!!**

The smoke cleared and everyone stared. Brick and Blossom synced their powers and was now standing there glaring at Bleed and Berserk.

"You will pay for standing against us and our friends…" They said at the same time. Berserk prepared to say something, but Blossom shot forward and punched her so hard in her stomach, her fist was visible in her back. Berserk screamed in pain and Blossom pushed her hand forward until it penetrated Berserk and ripped through her stomach. Pink blood shot out and Berserk stood there with Blossom's arm in her gut. Her body fell limp with Blossom's arm being the only support. She yanked her arm out and shook off the blood. Berserk fell lifelessly at Blossom's feet. Bleed stood there with mouth wide open staring at his girlfriend on the floor dead. He looked down and Brick kicked him in the face sending him straight up in air. Brick shot a small energy ball that hit Bleed in his stomach and crashed him into a building. The explosion caused the building to bury Bleed in the rumble.

"What's gotten into those two?" Bubbles said cowering behind Boomer. Boomer sat there silent.

"We're sorry. It looks like we can't control our own strength!" Brick leaned on a building and it crumbled even though he didn't try. Blossom and Brick looked at Brute and Break. They snarled at them.

"H-how dare you do that to our leaders!"

"You'll pay dearly for that!" Blossom and Brick dashed toward them. Brute threw a straight right hand jab, but Blossom dodged it. She used her half sidestep to cock back and swung a swipe kick at her. Brute put her arm to her side to block it but she wasn't strong enough. Blossom's leg tore through her arm then cut her in half with one kick. Light green blood flew from her tattered body. Break threw punch after punch but none hit.

"Hold still already!"

"Okay," Brick and Blossom said even though Blossom didn't know what was going on. Brick stopped moving and Break continued punching. All of them hit but none of them hurt. Brick sat there taking all the hits but not even flinching. Break threw a killer uppercut that hit Brick right in the chin. Brick smiled and grabbed his arm, twisted it, and ripped it off. Break screamed in pain and backed off. Brick smiled at the severed arm he had in his hand dripping dark green blood.

"How, how did you get so strong?" Brick smiled. He shot forward and forced Break's arm in his own shoulder. Break looked at his right arm in his left shoulder. He looked back at Brick and all he could see was a foot to his face, then a tall dark figure…

Brick and Blossom walked up to each other and stared at the others. They looked around and Brat and Blade were standing there frozen in fear. They saw their eyes and tried to fly away from the killers. Brick and Blossom raised their hands, then snapped their fingers. Blade and Brat were engulfed in an explosion that surrounded the area around them. When the explosion subsided, you could see their bodies falling from the sky. Blossom and Brick turned back to normal and looked at their limbs covered with someone else's blood. They looked at each other.

"Brick. W-what did we do?"

"I-I-I-don't know…"

"You killed six people in less then 10 minutes without showing any emotions about doing it,"

"And that's Butch and Buttercup talking. They know when someone's not showing emotion," Brick and Blossom continued looking at their bloody limbs. Suddenly everyone jerked as they felt a familiar power approaching.

"Bang and Blurry!" Everyone shouted. Everyone looked toward the way they felt the power coming from. Boomer was still silent.

"Boomy, what's wrong?" Boomer stood quietly trying to find the right words. But none came to mind. So he said under his breath:

"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?"

"?"

"If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand?" Suddenly Brick and Butch joined in.

"I'll keep you by my side with my super huMAN might,"

"Kryptonite," The girls stared as the boys held their hands and continued singing. (Boomer, Brick, Butch, all together is how they're singing,)

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,"

"After all I knew it had to be something to, do, with, you,"

"I really don't mind, what happens now and then,"

"As long as you'll be my friend in the end!"

"If I go crazy then will you still call me superMAN?!"

"If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand?!"

"I'll keep you by my side with my super huMAN might!"

"Kryptonite!" Then Bang and Blurry landed in front of them. Bang scanned the area and saw the bodies laying around.

"Tch tch tch. I didn't take you guys as the 'seek and destroy' type. More of the 'seek and leave 'em unconscious' type instead," Bang said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Everyone snarled.

"So babe, who do you want?"

"Hey! You can't choose us like we're some kind of toys!" Buttercup yelled.

"I pick the two blue ones,"

"Did you hear me?!" Bang and Blurry grew their devil features and charged. Everyone charged toward each other. Bang grabbed Blossom and threw her to his left and kicked Brick to his right.

"I know about your powers. Unlike ours, your's is a defense mechanism. All I gota do is keep you two apart," Buttercup kicked Bang into Butch's incoming laser.

"Blah blah blah. You talk to much," She said standing over him. Bubbles and Boomer were handling their selves pretty well against Blurry. No one made direct contact with each other. Blurry had wrapped her tail around Boomer's leg in the commotion and swung him into a nearby wall. When he got up, Blurry was sitting on Bubbles. She then pulled back her leg, and chin so she was bending backwards. Boomer tried to approach but Blurry slapped him in the face with her tail.

"I-I can't do it alone, I need help!" He looked over his shoulder to see Bang had Buttercup around her neck pinned to a building, Blossom's head under his left foot, Butch hovering in his left hand, and Brick hang in his tail.

"Boomer, you have to stop, Blurry," Boomer was scared.

"Come on Boomer, do as Buttercup said," Butch encouraged.

"You-you can do it Boomer," Brick said trying to pry loose the grip around his neck.

"It's up to you!" Blossom said still pinned down. Blurry was bending Bubbles further and further backwards. Boomer stood there clenching his fists.

"Boomy,………help," Boomer wanted to cry, but instead he simply stepped backwards so he could see everyone.

"I'm sorry,…" He said turning his back to everyone. He reached into his pockets and continued singing kryptonite.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me super man? If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my super human might……" Boomer took out a key and held it in his outstretched hand.

"KRYPTONITE!" He quickly jabbed the key into his heart and turned around. Everyone(including Bang and Blurry) expected to see blood shoot out of his chest. But instead there wasn't even a tear in his jacket. If you look closely, you could see the key slowly turning and making small clicking noises. Once it was completely horizontal, it made a loud _click _sound. It slowly came out by it self, and when it did, it, and a Boomer's heart came out(not the realistic one, the one shaped like valentine hearts). It fell to the ground and everyone sat quiet. If they weren't so amazed, all of them could have easily broke free from Bang's and Blurry's grip. Suddenly, Boomer grew two inch long finger nails, all his teeth turned into fangs, and his bones twisted and cracked. His sea blue eyes turned completely white and his muscles grew a bit bigger. His hair grew sideways and went up like horns. The hair on the back of his head grew longer and longer until it reached the back of his ankles. It seemed to get a darker shade of blonde. His shirt…jacket…thing melted off to show various marks on his arms. His pants became extremely baggy and hanging off his waist in a blue so dark it was almost black. The heartless mark appeared on his chest. It was the shape of a small black heart with a dagger coming through the bottom of it with red vines squeezing the heart and dagger. Everyone stood there mouths wide open. Bang prepared to blink, but before his eyes were half closed, Boomer had punched him in the stomach until his entire arm was visible in his back. But instead of penetrating his stomach, the force sent Bang flying back so fast that all the windows he pasted obliterated. He bounced like a perfectly thrown rock on water and left dents and/or small canyons in the concrete street. When he finally stopped, he was so far away, the others weren't even in sight anymore. Blurry tried to get up, but Boomer grabbed her hair and threw her to a light post.

"B-Boomer?" Bubbles ask the person standing over her. Boomer look at Blurry and charged at her.

"Ga gaaaaaa!" Boomer screamed preparing his claws. Bang came and uppercut Boomer in the chin. Boomer's head flew back and he slid backwards. Instead of picking his head back up, he left it backwards and let his arms dangle.

"Blurry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," They looked at Boomer. Instead of getting up, Boomer continued going backwards until his head was now between his legs.

"H-how can he bend backwards like that?!" Bang said.

"Gu gayah?"

"He's…he's speaking demon's tongue!"

"Gu ni ba sukina setno ki! (I'll make sure you suffer before you die)" Bang and Blurry sat there terrified. Boomer charged to finish what he started…

**Sorry about that. I wanted to leave you all in suspense. Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time! **


	6. Dangerous Side Effects

**Me: Hi ya!**

**Bubbles: Grrrrrr.**

**Me: Hey! How did you get in here?!**

**Bubbles: How dare you turn my Boomy into an evil monster!**

**Me: What? W-wait! He did that on his own!**

**Bubbles: No, YOU typed the story didn't you?!**

**Me: O_O…crap…**

**Bubbles: You're gonna pay! **

**Me: Dammit! I expected this from Buttercup! *runs away***

**Buttercup: You looking down on me?! *chases me***

**Me: T_T…Read the story…I'm gonna shut up now…And keep running**

Doomer charged toward Bang, and kicked him in the stomach. Bang wanted to scream in pain, but Doomer punched him in his face sending him flying backwards. Bang couldn't tell any of his directions from the others. All he knew, was that he hit something hard. He turned to see Doomer standing there with his back turned toward him. Before he could move, Doomer backhanded Bang in the face, sending him somersaulting to yet, another building.

"Damn. He got so fast so quickly," Bang said holding his eye.

"Bang!" Blurry said rushing to his aid.

"Blurry no! Get the punks and riots and go!" Just then Doomer tackled Bang to the ground, and for some reason snapping his fangs at him. Bang could barely hold him off. Blurry wanted so bad to help Bang.

"But,"

"Go NOW!" Blurry extended her claws and cut a hole in the dimensions. He threw the punks into it, then the riots. Blurry prepared to jump into the portal, but Doomer saw her, and attempted to destroy her.

"Se fu taa ne ku juna?! (Where the hell are you goin)" Doomer charged at Blurry but Bang interfered. He grabbed Doomer's shoulders and attempted to slow him down. Doomer however, wasn't fazed. Blurry quickly jumped in the portal and closed it. Doomer looked down at Bang trying to stop him. Doomer grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over his head. Bang flew high into the sky. On his way down, Doomer sat beneath him, and rammed his head upward. He then sliced kicked his face sending him sliding across the ground. Doomer ran toward Bang then kicked him into the air. He screamed and a gigantic force of air sent Bang high over the buildings. Everyone stared at the last place in the sky they saw Bang(except Bubbles who was looking at Boomer in fear). They saw a giant purplish silver light in the sky. They looked closer to see Bang charging toward the city with the Planet Breaker fully charged. It was 10x as big as the city.

"Let's see if you can stop me this time!" Bang threw the ball at Doomer, but he seemed to sit there and smile. Bang was high in the air so they had a lot of time before the impact. Doomer charged at the Planet Breaker head on.

"WWHHHOOOOOAAA! That thing is huge!"

"No duh Buttercup. This world is a big rock of misery. Of course it is gonna be big," Buttercup snarled at Butch.

"B-but will Boomy be okay? I-I mean, last time it wasn't that big and it took all six of us to slow it down…," Everyone suddenly got worried.

"Gu hehehe! Mu ne suna?!(You're so weak! Is this all you got?!)" Doomer charged at the ball and put his hands up. He grabbed it and he seemed to struggle at first. He cocked his right leg back until it reached the back of his head, and swung it full force. The Planet Breaker flew back full force at Bang. Bang didn't get a chance to move for it came to fast. The explosion expanded until it engulfed the sky, and the entire city. The ruffs and puffs covered their eyes and put their arms up while Doomer seemed to enjoy the whole thing, letting his arms dangle, opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out, and even laughing a little. When the dust settled, the town was destroyed and half of the population was wiped out.

"Dammit! Doesn't Boomer know that those things have a big explosion radius?!"

"Buttercup calm down, at least Bang is dead…I hope…" They looked into the sky and they could see Bang falling from it.

"There he is!" Blossom yelled pointing.

"Yeah, but where's Boomy?" Just then you could see Doomer crashing into Bang repeatedly, causing him to flop around while falling to the ground. Bang hit the ground with a loud _thud _and staggered to his feet. It took him five minutes to get on one knee. Before he was on that one knee, Doomer crashed into him causing them to go inside a deep crater. Doomer held Bang in one hand and squeezed his neck. Bang kick Doomer repeatedly but nothing helped. Doomer then did an uppercut with his claws, causing blood to fly from Bangs body. While he fell to the floor, Doomer kicked him in the face and he went through the wall of the crater and deep into the ground. He dug his way out and Doomer stood there smiling. _Dammit. I'm getting my ass whooped but BAD! I have to get out of here before he kills me!_ Bang grew his wings and prepared to fly off.

"I'll accept defeat this time Big Bro Boomer, but next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Se fu taa ne ku juna?!(Where the hell are you goin)" Doomer triangle jumped from building to building(triangle jump is when you jump from one thing to another in a perfect triangle angle). Doomer jumped on Bang's fleeing back.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" Bang tried repeatedly to get Doomer off him, but nothing worked. Then, Doomer grabbed Bang's left wing, and ripped it off like it was a paper towel. It even made that perfect _riipppppe _sound. Bang screamed in pain while Doomer grabbed his horns. Bang flapped his remaining wing twice as fast to stay airborne, but Doomer yanked his horns causing him to crash into a nearby building. Bang lay there a big bloody mess and barely alive. Doomer slowly approached him. Just then, a portal opened up and consumed him. Doomer knew it was Blurry so he charged toward it, but it closed right when he got there.

"ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)" Doomer punched the ground in anger from not being able to kill Bang, but he looked over some rubble, and he grew back his smile. He charged toward his next victim: Butch.

"What the hell ma-" Doomer tackled Butch to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. The first one was strong enough to draw blood.

"Boomer stop it!" Brick tried to punch Doomer but his hair hardened and wrapped around his arm. Brick tried to get free but couldn't.

"Su se ka? MU, no waken se menellke.(You okay? Here, let me make you comfortable)" Doomer tightened his back muscles and his hairs became sharp. Brick could feel his blood running down his arm. Butch charged energy as big as a basketball.

"Sorry bro," Butch shot it into Doomer's stomach and dust filled the air. When it cleared, Doomer was unfazed. Doomer smiled and picked Butch up by his hair, and threw him into a nearby pile off ruble. He then let himself fall backwards on top of Brick.

"Boomer! Stop it!" Blossom charged to help her friends but Bubbles was too busy crying. Doomer smiled and threw Brick at Blossom. His arm looked like it just went through a cheese grader.

"Take this!" Buttercup swung her hammer but he vanished. He appeared behind her. He had his back turned and his arms crossed.

"Buttercup! Don't, move, a muscle. He obviously, responds, to movement," Butch said real quiet like. Buttercup obeyed and Doomer didn't move. Buttercup got impatient and swung her hammer. However, she didn't get a chance to pick it up for Doomer backhanded her.

"Mu ne suna?! Yhu kana mu senka.(Is this all you got?! I'll finish you then)" Doomer slowly floated upward. He held his hand down toward his knees, and made an energy ball the size of a marble. He quickly rose it over his head, and when it got there, it was the size of a building. It then started spinning and spinning. It turned to the shape of a spiral galaxy. He smiled and threw it at them. Instead of exploding, it consumed them and vanished. Bubbles stood there horrified. Then the energy galaxy reappeared and disappeared repeatedly, and every time it came to, Bubbles could hear their cries of pain. Doomer was now on the ground holding his sides laughing. Bubbles snuck up on him and grabbed him around his waist, meaning she was also holding his elbows.

"Boomer…please…stop it…you're scaring me…" Doomer stood there with his eyes wide open and his mouth dangling. He then narrowed his eyes and flipped Bubbles over his head, and when she was upside down, he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly backwards. Doomer slowly walked toward Bubbles, laughing and sharpening his claws on the random debris laying around the now destroyed city. Bubbles tried to crawl backwards to get away from him but he continued to come forward, still laughing and sharpening his claws.

"Boomer…please…stop…it…" Bubbles could barely get the words out through the pain in her stomach and the tears in her eyes. In the background you could still hear the other's screams coming on and off as the galaxy continued warping. Doomer slowly reached toward Bubbles as if trying to make her scare herself to death.

"I love you," The words seem to be able to slide smoothly out of her mouth when spoken to Boomer. Doomer flinched and some random rubble started vibrating across town. Suddenly, the key, still inside Boomer's heart, burst out of it, and soared toward Doomer, leaving pink dust in its trail. Doomer had Bubbles by the neck holding her in the air. He snarled at her and squeezed her neck to the point you could hear it cracking and her sight started turning blurry(no pun intended). The heart came to Doomer and started to circle him. He dropped Bubbles and she started coughing. She looked up to see Doomer clawing and blasting at the flying heart. He snapped his fangs forward attempting to bite it but it dodged and hit him in his chest. The force knocked him off his feet and onto his back. He screamed in pain and the galaxy vanished. He scratched at his chest as if trying to remove his heart again. Bubbles crawled over to him. She could see his eyes were shifting between white and his normal sea blue.

"That's it Boomer, that's it. Come back to me Boomer. I love you," The words seemed to hurt the demon for Doomer burst out of Boomer's body, screamed, and fell back in(visual: Picture Doomer coming out of Boomer like that black alien thing came out of spider man on Spider Man 3 every time a loud noise happened). The others came over to see Doomer fighting to stay in and Boomer fighting to get out. All of their cloths had tears in it, and they had varies scraps and bruises and were bleeding in some places.

"Come on bro, you can do this. Follow the sound of our voices!"

"Butch shut up. Let Bubbles do this,"

"Fine Brick head," Bubbles looked at Doomer still flailing around as if they were trying to kill him.

"Boomy, I want you back. I love you. Don't you remember? You said you loved me too," Doomer tried to drown out Bubbles' voice but Boomer made sure he heard it all.

"I'll always love you……my Boomy," Bubbles kissed him on his cheek and Doomer's screams could be heard worldwide. Boomer's chest was sticking up while his arms, legs and head were dangling. Doomer's upper body busted out of Boomer and Boomer's body was laying there unconscious. Doomer turned around and tried to get back into Boomer's body. Bubbles leaned in and kissed Boomer on his lips. She thought she would never be able to take in his sweet taste again. Doomer screamed in pain as his body came completed out of Boomer's. He spinned around and around and was sucked in to the key that was now on the ground. Bubbles rested Boomer's head on her lap and everyone gathered around.

Everyone looked at Boomer now in his right mind, sleeping peacefully in Bubbles' arms. He slowly woke up and looked at her.

"B-Bubbles…" He started. He then remembered everything: him activating the key, him beating Bang into a pulp, and most importantly, him hurting his friends.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T-I'M SORRY! I WANTED TO HELP BUT I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH AND BUBBLES WAS GETTING HURT AND-"

"Dude, get a hold of yourself man. We're okay," Brick said to his brother.

"Yeah sweetie," Bubbles looked deep into Boomer's crying eyes. You couldn't get a good look at them they were so watery.

"It's time you told the truth: Where did you get those keys?" Boomer told them the story of how he got the keys, the rules, and how he couldn't remember the person who gave them to him.

"Whoa. Crazy stuff bro,"

"Yeah but next time, tell us anyway," Buttercup said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"So Brick, what do we do now?"

"I don't know Blossom. I just don't know…"

_Meanwhile…_

Blurry had Bang laying his unconscious head on her lap, looking over the city. She whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry baby. We'll make them pay for what they did to you," She returned her gaze over the destroyed city and gently stroked his head.

"So what do we do now?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do…" Blurry smiled devilishly.

"We're gonna make you guys devils,"

"Really? How?"

"Don't worry about that…" Blurry gently laid down Bang's head and turned toward the people behind her. She swung her hand and dark light came out.

"Congratulations. You now have devil powers, punks and riots,"

"Awesome!"

"And what about me master?"

"Oh, Bang has backup plans for you. Besides," Blurry laid Bang's head on her lap again.

"You're already a Darkened Angel. I can't make you darker," The figure bowed.

"Yes master,"

**Me: *Still running* don't you guys ever get tired?!**

**Buttercup & Bubbles: No!**

**Me: Sheesh. This sucks. *keeps running***

**Buttercup & Bubbles: GET BACK HEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEE!**

**Narrator: Well since Bj's a little tied up right now…**

**Me: OW MY LEG! DX**

**Narrator: Ouch. Anyway, review it, and comeback to see another chapter of Another World! **


	7. Let's Play a Game

**Me: My leg still hurts…T-T **

**Kaoru: Keep talkin like that and I'll break your arms.**

**Me: Fine! Sheesh.**

**Miyako: Yeah! Boomy's back to normal!**

**Me: Can someone start the story before one of these chicks change their minds and attack me!**

"So where are we going to stay now?" Blossom said walking with her five friends.

"Don't know. The city's totaled. We might have to build a tree house or something," Brick said leading the group.

"Tree house! What are we gonna make it out of? There's no trees!" Butch said aggravated from walking so much.

"Plus why can't we fly?"

"Because Butch, if we fly, there is a more likely chance of Blurry and Bang spotting us," Suddenly, Bubbles screamed in pure terror.

"Bubbles! What's wrong?"

"I have a stain on my dress!" Everyone stared at her.

"…………a stain…really?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh no! Bubbles has a stain on her shirt! Let's forget about trying to get out of this evil depressing planet and fine a shower to clean her off!" Butch yelled sarcastically.

"Hey look over there!" Everyone turned to see there was an arm sticking out of some ruble. It was still twitching.

"How did we miss that at first?"

"I don't know…." Bubbles quickly ran over and checked on it.

"Oh no…"

"Bubbles, who is it?"

"It's Him…" Everyone gathered around to see Him in a bright sky blue rather then his hellish red. His eyes twitched to an opening and he looked around.

"P-Powerpuff girls?" He slowly rose to his feet.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS!" He got a burst of energy and hugged all three Powerpuffs at once.

"OH POWERPUFFS I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST! Or, you found me BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"Uh, it's nice to see you too Him," Blossom said worryingly.

"Now you three can stop the evil Powerpunk Girls!"

"Not if you choke us to death first…" Buttercup said turning blue.

"Oops. Sorry," Him said letting them go.

"Wait, so you're not evil?" Bubbles said.

"Why of course not. I am peace loving. Along with the other people that are villains in your world," Everyone looked at Blossom.

"Well we have bad counter parts. It's possible for our bad guys to have good counter parts…"

"Of course it's possible! Now follow me! Come come come!" Everyone hesitantly followed. After half a hour of walking later, they came to an underground club house.

"See? All these guys are good guys," There was in deed a lot of bad guys there with reversed colors. One caught Blossom's eye more then others.

"Hey Him, who is that in the corner?"

"Who? Oh, that's Blaine. He's new around here. He doesn't talk much, but he has serious power. I think he's some kinda monk…" The boy had pure white hair sticking out a whitish gray hood. He wore a silver jacket that grew at the sleeves to where the dangled in the air. His pants were the same way. While everyone was astonished about the air around the Powerpuff girls, Blaine looked the other way with a 'I don't give a shit' look on his face.

"Can we speak to him alone?"

"Why of couuuuuuurs. Blaaaaaaaaine! The Powerpuffs wish to see youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Blaine looked to the side and his looked turned timid. Outside, the ruffs and puffs were standing in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, do you know a guy named Bang?" Blossom asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes," He said calmly.

"He tried to kill me, but he was too weak…" He added on.

"Wait a minute, you can single handedly defeat Bang?" Butch asked.

"Yeah. He's nothing special…"

"This is perfect! Now all we need is to know where they are!" Just then, reddish orange amoeba boys came up.

"Powerpuff girls! A castle just came out of nowhere on the other side of town!" The leader said.

"Well that was lucky," Boomer said looking toward the horizon.

"Okay girls, boys, let's go!" Blossom yelled out.

"Right!"

"Blaine, you're with us!" Blossom yelled. Blaine smirked and bent down. He yanked his body and two giant pure white angel wings, equal in size to Bang's devil wings, sprouted out his back. His head started shining and an angel halo popped out . He shot into the sky and followed the others. The castle was huge and sitting on demon made hill.

"You guys wanna go to the door or window?" Butch asked looking at the others.

"Window," Everyone said at once. Blaine simply stared into deep space. They all charged toward the top window, positive Bang and Blurry would be up there. When they crashed the window, the castle grew two stories, each story had enough room for them to pile up thirteen transfer trucks on top of each other. The window fixed itself and sealed them in.

"Oh great. Now what?" Buttercup said annoyed.

"Now," Blaine said walking to the middle of the floor.

"Now you die," Blaine's eyes glowed purple and his pure white wings turned a dark black. His cloths also turned a darker shade of what ever color they were.

"I see you've met my, 'Dark Angel'," A oh too familiar voice said.

"Bang," Everyone said in sync.

"That's right!"

"Show yourself coward!" Butch and Buttercup yelled together. They looked at each other and blushed a little.

"No can do team toe jam. I wanna play a little game,"

"We don't have time for your games Bang. We wanna go home," Boomer said getting frustrated.

"Play the game and you can go home. Here's the deal," Everyone waited for their instructions.

"You guys have to beat Dark Blaine and advance to the next story, and"

"How? There's no way out!" Buttercup interrupted.

"I'll open up the stairway dumbass! Don't you ever play video games?" Buttercup was silent.

"You advance up the stairs and there, you'll meet your counterparts. Defeat them, and I'll open another set of stairs,"

"And that's where you'll be waiting,"

"That's right Buttercup! You learn so fast! And IF you defeat me, I'll open up the portal and return you to your, I mean, OUR world," Blossom thought for a second.

"Alright we'll play," She said looking at the ceiling.

"But one thing: How come your counterpart is evil while everyone else's is opposite?"

"Hey yeah!"

"That's not fair!" You could hear Bang snickering.

"I saw this coming, so before I tricked you into coming to the factory, I made a visit to it first. Saw Blaine sitting on the other side of the mirror, grabbed him, and filled his body with dark energy," Blaine's eyes and mouth leaked dark matter.

"So start,…level 1!" Blaine jumped at his enemies and they jumped out of his way. Butch charged toward Blaine and they exchanged blow for blow, seeming to be mirroring each other's movements. Blaine jumped back and swung his wing at his enemy. Feathers shot out like arrows at Butch who was knocked off his feet. Buttercup and Bubbles charged toward Blaine. He rapped himself inside his wings and form a black ball.

"That won't save ya!" Buttercup yelled swinging her hammer full force. Blaine bounced around like a basketball as Butch and Buttercup used him as a soccer ball. Butch cocked back his leg to kick Blaine, but Blaine screeched to a stop. He started spinning and rammed Butch in his stomach. He bounced around knocking out everyone one-by-one. Buttercup saw him coming and swung her hammer. Blaine spun the opposite way causing himself to fly over the hammer. He then rammed himself into Buttercup.

"Damn he won't stay still!"

"Let me at him! I'll squash him flat!"

"Buttercup calm down! We gotta thing of a plan…" Just then, Blaine unraveled himself and wave his finger like Bang and Blurry do. Purple stars appeared around him and started to circle him.

"Everyone be on your guard," Brick said. Blaine shot six stars at his opponents. They prepared to dodge them but they took Blaine's shape. Blaine then back flipped and morphed into the ground. A dark black and red shadow spread out from where he went inside. It spread until it covered the entire floor. The Shadow Blaines attacked at the same time. Butch dodged the first punch and Shadow Blaine punched through the wall. The wall shot off, paused, and replaced itself to where it was at first. Bubbles repeatedly shot mini bubbles at her Shadow Blaine. It dodged them all with up most ease. Buttercup simply dodged all of her Shadow Blaine's melee attacks.

"You really are wastin my time you know that?" Suddenly, two hands shot out, and grabbed Buttercup's feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Buttercup prepared to blast the hands off of herself when the Shadow Blaine punched her in her stomach. The Shadow Blaine stood there for a second and faded into her body.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled coming to her aid. The hands released Buttercup and she fell to her knees. Butch landed in front of her.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Buttercup looked up and Butch almost fell over. Every blood vessel around her eyes were visible, giving her a sort of 'undead' look. She smiled and attacked Butch.

"B-Buttercup! What are you doing?" Butch backed away but Buttercup sucker punched him.

"What the hell's wrong with Buttercup?" Boomer asked fighting off his Shadow Blaine. It then sucker punched him knocking him to the ground.

"I don't know Boomy," Butch now had to dodge a Shadow Blaine, AND Buttercup. He blinked and Buttercup had pinned him down using her hammer's handle. She pressed as tight as it would go to his neck.

"Well, if I'm gonna die…" Butch choked out. He leaned forward and kissed Buttercup's lipped and it was like Shadow Blaine was shot out of a rocket. He landed on his feet and fell onto the floor shadow face first and was absorbed into it. When it was absorbed, Blaine was shot out of the ground. He spinned in the air a little and fell back first back onto the ground. We he landed, the shadow returned and once again covered the entire floor. Blossom had an idea.

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Maneuver XOXO!" The boys stopped in their tracks. The girls posed and blew kisses at the Shadow Blaines and they seem to choke on them.

"Hey! I remember when you did that to us!" Butch blurted out. Everyone shared a group laugh.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too Butch," Then, the Shadow Blaines all fell into the ground and the real Blaine shot out again. This time, each person had an energy wave ready and fired it at once at him, consuming him in a giant explosion. He laid there, barely conscious. As they approached him, the dark energy melted from his body, surrounded him as if it was puddle of blood. His black wings returned white and so did his cloths. He opened his eyes and looked at the puffs and ruffs standing over him.

"I-I'm sorry,…for…hurting you guys……Bang…filled my body with black matter,…and forced me to do…his biding…"

"It's okay, we know you didn't want to hurt us," Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Bang…is the apocalypse,…me…being his opposite,…was supposed to bring peace…to the world…" Blaine said breathing deeply. He stopped looking and everyone and started staring at the very high ceiling instead.

"I…I failed to do that…and Bang…is still bring pain and…and suffering into the world…" He returned his gaze to his friends.

"As my final words…please…please stop Bang…" Blossom smiled and nodded. Brick spoke.

"Of course! What do you think we were here for at first?"

"Yeah, now we just have one more reason to go kick his but!" Buttercup said picking up her hammer.

"Congratulations! Welcome toooooo," Suddenly, the wall opened up and stairs formed out of dark energy.

"Level, 2!" Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Well Blaine, we'll be on our wa-" They turned to see Blaine laying there staring lifelessly into deep space. Bubbles almost burst into tears.

"Well, we should go," Brick said turning his back toward Blaine. They all ran toward the stairs at full speed. The dark energy started moving toward the stairs. It inched its way slowly, and absorbed a small black object…

Brick and Blossom led the pack up the spiral stairs into the other room. This room was twice as big as the last. The looked across it to see the Punks and the Riots.

"Okay Punks! Prepare to get your asses handed to ya!" Buttercup said preparing for battle. Then, Bang voice came back.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa hey! I said you versus your opposites!" Suddenly, giant walls came though the floor and a giant statue picked up the Puffs and Ruffs and put them in three separate rooms.

"Well this isn't gonna go as planned…" Blossom said staring at Berserk and Bleed. Brick simply ruffled his hair.

"Boomy, I'm a little scared…" Bubbles said holding Boomer and looking at Brat and Blade. Boomer held her back.

"Shit," Buttercup said as she and Butch prepared to fight Brute and Break.

"And now! Level 2!" Bang yelled.

"BEGIN!"

**Buttercup: I'm getting sick and tired of you and these cliffhangers!**

**ME: But it makes people want more!**

**Buttercup makes me want to kill you! *pulls out hammer***

**ME: Shit! That's why you're gonin to Hell!**

**Buttercup: What was that?*chases me***

**ME: Review!*runs away***


	8. Level Up!

**ME: Hi ya!**

**Buttercup: Why do you say that?**

**ME: Because I like to say it.**

**Buttercup: You tryin to get smart with me?**

**ME: -_-…Why me? I'm gonna go ahead and start running so read the story…**

The puffs and ruffs prepared to battle against their counterparts, but they just stood there.

"Well. Aren't you going to attack?"

"What? Or yeah. Almost forgot. Thanks Blossy!"

"Yeah, way to go Blossom," Berserk and Bleed grew devil features and seemed to taunt Blossom and Brick.

"Aw Come on! They're devils too!" Brick complained.

"Yep. Now, we kick your asses," Berserk and Bleed charged toward their others.

Buttercup and Butch charged toward their enemies, unfazed by their new devil features. Butch attacked Break full force to damage him. He didn't flinch. Buttercup threw a barrage of energy blasts at Brute. She simply slapped them away using her tail. She frowned at how easy it was to defeat her enemy. She wanted her to be a challenge! In her thought, she let one slip pass her tail and it hit her in her face. Buttercup continued the barrage, causing dust to slowly surround Brute.

"Yeah! Take that bitch!" The smoke cleared and Brute stood there in the exact same position she was before the attacked made contact with her. She slowly looked up.

"What? Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention," She said smirking at her. Buttercup quivered at her new powers.

Boomer and Bubbles decided to do the 'hit and run' technique. Boomer and Bubbles flew backwards while shooting at their pursuing opposites. Blade and Brat didn't bother blocking. They simply charged threw all energy waves, balls, and bubbles. Brat chased, slowly flapping her bat wings and laughing that psychotic Vicky laugh. Blade flew beside her with a big smile on his sinister face.

_Meanwhile upstairs…_

Bang was watching the three groups fight on three different screens. Boomer's and Bubbles' was the biggest. Blurry walked up and sat on his lap.

"Come on baby, why do you insist on watching them. It's impossible for them to get to level 3," Blurry said pouting and rubbing his face. Bang tried to keep his attention on the monitors but it was growing harder and harder by the second.

"I turned the punks and riots into devils so we can have some time to ourselves. Come on. I'm horny," Bang swallowed hard. He knew if he made eye contact, she would break him. He decided to joke around to calm her down. He smiled a sinister smile.

"You know why I hate talking to women?" Blurry practically broke his neck, but she swallowed her anger to hear his excuse.

"Why?"

"Because you dudettes are mental terrorists," Blurry chuckled.

"Serious, you guys know how to attack our brains like mental ninjas, and disappear into the night," She smirked.

"You've been watching Dane Cook again haven't you?"

"Yes,"

"Hehe,"

"Seriously, when we take over the world, I'm sparing that dudes' life,"

"Don't change the subject. I'm still horny!" Bang's curiosity caused him to look down. Blurry's eyes glistened, even in the darkened room. She broke him like a twig. He leaned in and kissed her passionately like he was one of the good guys. He picked her up bridal style, still kissing, and walked toward the door in the background…

_BAM!_ Brute had just kicked Buttercup into the ground and was repeatedly stomping on her. Butch saw this and attempted to help but Break grabbed his leg and swung him into the wall. When the dust cleared, the first thing Butch saw was Break's fist to his face, then his stomach. Break continued punching while Butch slowly dug through the wall.

Blossom and Brick were doing fairly well against Berserk and Bleed.

"It's funny. I thought you guys would be stronger," Brick said wiping dirt off his shirt…jacket…thing.

"Oh? Well we're sorry for disappointing you," Berserk started.

"We'll get serious then!" Bleed shouted. Slowly Berserk's and Bleed's aura slowly intensified. Blossom slapped Brick behind his head.

Boomer and Bubbles were still doing the hit and run thing…it wasn't working. Brat quickly caught up with Bubbles and swung her by her pigtails to the wall. Blade had Boomer in a headlock, and threw him head first to the ground. When they got up, they saw a flash of blue, then unbearable pain…

Buttercup and Butch were now hiding behind a pile of ruble with Brute and Break inching closer. Butch looked around the corner.

"Buttercup I hate to say it…," Butch turned toward her.

"I mean I reaaaaaaally hate to say it, but I think we've,"

"Don't you dare!"

"Met our match," They words seemed to scrape Butch's throat on the way out and seemed to hurt Buttercup.

"No way! I won't except that! Blossom said that countless times and guess what? I'm still here, Ba-By! And I ain't going no where!" Just then, Brute blew up the pile of ruble they hid behind. She smirked. Buttercup took out her hammer.

"Bring it on you freak-o-nature! I ain'ts afraid of you!"

"Oh? You should be!" Buttercup and Butch prepared for an attack but Brute and Break decided to taunt them instead.

"What's wrong Butter-brains? To scared to attack me head on?"

"…,"

"Or would you rather just give up and play dead? Like your boyfriend over there," Buttercup looked to her right and Break had Butch's face inside the wall, pushing to the point you can hear his skull crunching.

"Butch,"

Bubbles and Boomer having worst luck. Brat had Bubbles in the ground by her neck and Blade had Boomer in an arm lock.

"Ow! That hurts! Let go off me!"

"Well of course it hurts sweetie. It doesn't suppose to feel good to have someone holding you by your neck!" Blade gripped Boomer tighter till his arm bones started cracking as well. He looked over and saw Bubbles was crying. His angel was crying! Boomer got a surge of energy from somewhere, but it wasn't enough to get out of Blade's grip. He looked over at Bubbles one more time and he too started to cry. Bubbles looked through her watery eyes and saw his tears. She too got a burst of energy, but it too was worthless. They looked at each other's eyes and everything went still. They no longer struggled they simple looked at each other's teary eyes…

Blossom had just got thrown into Brick against the wall. They struggled to get up to face their enemies. A dark red light shown out the corner of their eyes, and as they turned toward it, they shuddered in fear as both Berserk and Bleed had charged energy into both of their hands and mixed it together. They shot the laser, and Blossom and Brick jumped into each other's arms as the laser got closer and closer. It made contact, and everything went silent.

Brute and Break were still teasing Buttercup and Butch. They were calling them all kinds of names. They made a mistake when Brute called Buttercup a:

"Sissy,"

And Break called Butch a:

"Pussy," They both got a silent fix of rage and there eyes mixed a color of forest green and bright green. Brute and Break remembered what happened the last time.

_BAM! _Brat was just thrown to the ceiling as Bubbles flipped her off her. Blade panicked as Boomer kicked him in his stomach and pinned him to the wall. Boomer forced him to looked into his eyes, which were now a mixture of sky blue and navy blue. He and Bubbles spoke at the same time even though she was on the other side of the room.

"You hurt the closest person to me. You will pay dearly for the pain you've caused,"

Blossom and Brick now stood back-to-back staring at the quivering Berserk and Bleed.

"No. Not this again no," Berserk stared at the now synced pair of Brick and Blossom. They smiled and shot forward.

"Berserk get a grip! We're stronger then before! Let's go!" Bleed grabbed Berserk's arm, snapping her out of her trans. They charged and attacked full force. Blossom and Brick simply blocked all of them with a smile on their faces. Brick grabbed Bleed's arm and gave him a sharp uppercut to the stomach, sending him straight into the sky. Blossom grabbed Berserk's leg and swung her into the ground. Blossom and Brick now attacked with pure power. They were to fast for Bleed and Berserk to defend their selves. They put up their wings in defense and for awhile, Blossom and Brick punched and kicked the defending wing, but at the same time, they cocked back their fists and it pierced through there wings. Berserk and Bleed screamed out in pain. Blossom and Brick grabbed their opposite's throat and pulled it through the hole they had made.

Buttercup repeatedly slammed Brute into the walls as Butch did the Ballistic Barrage thing on Break. He continued punching until his devil horn was torn in half. Buttercup pulled Brute in and forced her to look into her eyes. Across the room Butch said the same thing:

"Do you still think I'm a sissy?" Brute snarled at her. Buttercup in return punched her in her face. Butch smiled at the glaring Break. He sat on his stomach.

"What the hell…are you doing?" Butch smiled. He put his right hand on Breaks mouth and his left on his forehead. Suddenly, energy the same mixture of green as his eyes circled and spinned around the entire crater sealing them both inside. It tighten and tighten til it was Butch's head height. It self-destructed and Butch walked out of the crater as Break lay there barely conscious. Buttercup had Brute by her neck slapping her back and forth. Brute felt that her neck would break at how fast Buttercup was making her head spin. Buttercup then stopped and but her outstretched hand to Brutes face. Buttercup laughed as she shot a laser at close range in Brutes face. Brute felt and unbearable burning sensation as Buttercup held her in place, forcing her to take it all. She stopped the laser and gave her a skull shattering uppercut to the chin.

"Wait! Wait we're sorry! Aren't we Blade?"

"Y-Yeah! Really sorry!" Bubbles and Boomer had Brat and Blade in a corner. They both slowly rose their hands up. Whitish blue light circled in the energy blast. Boomer and Bubbles said in sync:

"Silent Rage," They shot the laser at Brat and Blade with no sign of second thought. Brat and Blade screamed and jumped into each other's arm as the blast got closer and closer, then engulfed them both. Brat and Blade felt an intense burning. The looked and they were sealed inside the energy ball, forced to feel its pain. The ball shrunk smaller and smaller before exploding, obliterating them both…

Blossom and Brick charged toward their enemies. Berserk and Bleed were trying to get their heads out of their wings. They punched both of their opposites so hard in their face, Their fist seemed to go inside their skull. Berserk and Bleed landed thirty feet away, holding their faces and swearing out loud. Rolling on the ground as if that would sooth the pain in their faces. Blossom and Brick stood over them and put their fingers in a snapping position. Berserk looked up. They said in sync:

"Internal Flames," They snapped their fingers but nothing happened. As Berserk and Bleed stumbled up, they felt a burning sensation. They scream as pinkish red flames shot out of their eyes, noses, ears, and mouths. The flames engulfed them and burned them into nothingness.

Brute and Break were now quivering under each other as Buttercup and Butch slowly approached them. Buttercup and Butch raised their hands over their heads. They said in sync:

"Ballistic Blast!" They ball instantly grew 20x as big. They threw it on top of their enemies' heads. Buttercup and Butch laughed at their enemies' tortured screams as they, like their siblings, were blown to oblivion.

Bang had just walked out of the door in the background when he looked at the monitor.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" He started to scream and yell various curses that the devil probably didn't know about, while Blurry calmly checked the monitors.

"It seems the other four learned to sync their powers,"

"HOW?" Blurry sighed and reversed the monitors. She watch each one.

"It seems the blue ones sync when they see each other's teary eyes. Probably for being the most sensitive of the six,"

"AND THE GREENS?" Blurry sighed.

"They seem to sync when their anger is pushed over the edge. So I suggest not calling Buttercup a sissy and Butch a pussy," Bang growled and his eyes began to glow.

_Meanwhile_ _downstairs…_

The walls fell down and our heroes were back to normal.

"Well that ruled," Buttercup said standing victorious.

"You know it!" Butch said putting his arms around her neck.

"I was a little scared but the confident look on Boomer's face cheered me on!" Bubbles yelled snuggling under Boomer. Boomer simply blushed.

"Yeah it does feel good doesn't it?"

"Blossom and I did that three times now. To bad it makes you more savage then usual,"

"Yeah cuz Buttercup is already savage enough for the world,"

"BBBOOOOOOOMMMERRRRRR!"

"Bring it!"

"Hey guys have you forgotten we have to go to level three?"

"Oh yeah,"

_Meanwhile upstairs…_

Bang was still cursing and pacing the floor. Blurry was sitting comfortably in the chair brushing her hair. Buttercup's voice rang from the monitors.

"Hey! Hey Bang! We're ready for the boss battle!" Bang snarled and yelled into the monitor.

"No fair no fair! You cheated!" Buttercup hit her cocky pose.

"We didn't cheat. We simply leveled up,"

"She has a point dear," Blurry said now doing her nails. Bang glared at the screen as if they could see him.

"FINE!" He waved his hand over the monitor and dark energy leaked into the room. Everyone prepared for battle but instead it flew over their heads. They watched as the dark energy surrounded and melted into a giant statue behind them. They prepared themselves as it got closer and closer, and further and further. It had stepped over their heads and walked to the other side. It pried open the wall revealing a staircase. It stepped to the side as the ruffs and puffs proceeded up the stairs. On the way up, they all thought the same thing:

_One more battle before we can go home…_

**Me: I'm bored-_-…**

**Buttercup: Why?**

**Me: I don't have anyone to IM…**

**Bubbles: But your having fun typing right?**

**ME: I guess so. **

**Bubbles: Then turn that frown upside down!**

**ME: *Glares***

**Bubbles: O_O uh, R&R plz!**


	9. Cheat Codes

**Bubbles: Waaaaaaaaaaahh!**

**Me: Geez, what's wrong wit her?**

**Buttercup: She thinks you're mad at her from the last chapter. Now go over there and make her feel good!**

**Me: Isn't that Boomer's job? ?_?**

**Buttercup: : ( **

**Me: O_O okay I'll go. Geez!**

**Buttercup: You guys go ahead and start reading.**

_**As our heroes climbed, well, flew up the spiral staircase, It seemed to go on forever. **_

"Is this fucking hallway ever gonna end?"

"It's a staircase Buttercup,"

_"_Don't start with me Butch! It has walls on both sides and a ceiling so I call it a hallway!"

"Guys don't start. We have to save our energy for Bang and Blurry,"

"Yeah. You no it's gonna take everything we've got to beat them," Bubbles added. Everyone jumped as they heard a loud slamming noise. It was quiet for awhile, then it slammed again. And again. Faster and faster. Boomer looked back and tugged on Brick's pants leg.

"What Boom-HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!" The walls were growing spikes and slamming together. And the closing walls were gaining.

"Everyone kick it into high gear!" Everyone cocked up their legs, and shot forward like pistols. The walls sped up to catch them and started gaining. Bubbles looked back and pulled her legs up right as the walls slammed shut.

"Bubbles! Grab on to me!" Boomer grabbed Bubbles' wrist and shot forward, passing the other four in the process.

"Hey no fair!" Butch yelled out. They started gaining ground, and as soon as they got comfortable, they noticed the walls ahead of them were slamming just as the ones behind them did. They stopped and looked at the walls approaching from both side.

"What do we do now?" Brick yelled. Boomer took control.

"Everyone grab me!" Everyone did as instructed and he focused. 80 ft away.

"Boomer do what you gota do!" Butch yelled. 50 ft away.

"Boomer hurry up!" Buttercup yelled. 20 ft away.

"Boomyyyyy!" right on top of them. Everyone huddle together as the walls quickly closed in. But in Boomer's eyes, everything was in slow-mo. quicken…he thought to himself. The walls closed in less then a second, but in Boomer's now quickened eyes, it took them what felt like a decade. Boomer blasted a hole in the already closed wall and pulled everyone through, careful not to get them cut as he pulled them through. He took a deep breathe and his eyes turned to normal. Butch and Buttercup screaming their heads off the most. Boomer stood over them as they realized they were safe. Boomer laugh at butch as he stared up at him.

"Who said the toughest are the bravest?" Buttercup and Butch blushed.

"You can let go of each other now," Boomer joked. Butch turned toward Buttercup and vice versa and their noses rubbed together. They blushed more and stood up. Bubbles was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Wow Boomer you're so amazing! That was spectacular! I thought I was dead!" Boomer scratched behind his head and blushed.

"T-thanks Bubbles. It was nothing. I wasn't ready to lose you guys just ye-" Bubbles stopped his words by pulling him full force into a kiss, which he gratefully returned. Butch tapped his shoulder and Boomer shooed him off without moving from the position. Butch turned toward Brick.

"Do you see the nerve of this guy?" Brick shook his head and pulled a strand of hair out of Boomer's head. Boomer yelped in pain and turned toward Brick. Before he could say something, Brick pointed to him, then pointed upstairs. Boomer sighed and started walking with Bubbles. Blossom giggled under her breathe. Butch shot pass Boomer and gave him the finger. Boomer growled and gave pursuit, with the others close behind.

_Not too far upstairs…_

"AGAIN: NO FAIR! SINCE WHEN CAN BOOMER SLOW DOWN TIME?"

"You're actin like I know," Blurry said watching her show on a separate monitor.

"They'll be here soon. So sharpen your claws," Blurry extended her claws and scraped them against the wall, causing sparks to fly from** it.**

"Claws sharpened," Just then the door was busted open by none other then Buttercup and her hammer.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"We didn't cheat!" Butch said on the defensive.

"We're playing a game right?" He put his arm around Boomer's neck.

"Boomer here knew a cheat code," Everyone chuckled except Bang who's left eye was twitching, and Blurry who wasn't even in the conversation. Bang crossed his arms.

"Fine let's get this over with. Blurry! Let's go!" Blurry got up and stood beside Bang. At first the two teams stood their staring at each other, then Boomer decided to use quicken. His eyes changed colors and to everyone else, he disappeared. Bang felt a sharp stinging sensation and he knew he had been punched. It was the most painful punch he ever felt! He thought it came from Boomer moving so fast. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach repeatedly as Boomer in his slow-mo state continued to pummel him. He swung his tail, but Boomer easily dodged it since it was going in slow-mo. The process went on: Boomer kept pummeling on Bang, tried to hit him, missed, and started gradually getting angrier and angrier. He closed his eyes and waited. Boomer took a fast step forward and Bang threw his head and arms back, causing a dark aura to form an energy tsunami.

"Enough!" He yelled. Boomer was hit and took out of his quickened state, panting like a dog. Bang smiled.

"It seems if you quicken yourself it's a horrible stress on your body. I doubt you'll walk away if you do that again," He charged toward Boomer laughing all the way.

Narrator: Hahaha! Bells on-

Me: What the hell are you doing?

Narrator: Singing. Duh.

Me: No. no no no no. No. It don't work that way. Let me explain: Your fired. I'm hired. I'm the new narrator, your not suppose to be here, and your suppose to say what ever you got to say, before or after the story, not during. You did this in End of the World, and what did I tell you?

Narrator: …Shut up this is your story?

Me: Exactly. Now shut up. And one more thing: It's nowhere close to Christmas!

Narrator: No Christmas? *runs off*

Me: -_-…so many chapters without him doing this…sorry folks. Continue the story.

Blurry was fighting the reds and greens as Bubbles scurried toward Boomer(now that she could see him). Blurry had just blocked Buttercup's attack, slapped Brick's out of her path, dodged Blossom's and grabbed Butch. She swung him around but they were to used to this technique. They backed away and Butch smiled. Butch pulled back his leg and swung his fist at her head. She now had his right leg and left arm. He smiled again and did a back flip. His left leg came up and she blocked it with her knee.

"Hi," She looked to the side to see Brick's and Blossom's fist meet her face. She flew back and felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull. As she flew the other way, she saw Buttercup in that, 'I just hit a home run' position. She growled and grew the rest of her devil features. She charged toward her enemies for an attack. Butch swung a backhand at her, but she disappeared to appear in the same spot and kicked him in his jaw. Brick and Blossom charged and punched at her. She dodged and they went spiraling into each other. She appeared to get smacked into the ceiling once again by Buttercup's hammer.

Bang was kicking Bubbles while punching Boomer(he was horizontal). He grabbed Boomer and threw him into Bubbles. He grabbed his leg after they landed, swung him around a bit, and threw him back on top of Bubbles. This time he started charging silver energy in his hand. Bubbles saw this and used her Bubble Wand to knock him off his feet. His energy blast flew off and crashed into the ceiling. Boomer saw his opportunity and lunged himself on Bang. He started pummeling on him while Bubbles charged up energy. Boomer kept wailing on him and Bubbles had charged an energy ball the size of a truck.

"Okay Boomer! I got it!" Boomer jumped off Bang and as soon as Boomer's image left Bang's sight, it was replaced with the energy ball. Without moving the rest of his body, Bang shot his right leg up and kicked it, sending it flying over his head.

Blurry was running from Buttercup. She tripped and on her way down, Buttercup prepared her hammer.

"Gota ya now!" Unfortunately, right as she swung down, a bright blue energy ball rammed her to the side. Blurry watched as Buttercup was sent flying to the horizon(yes it has a horizon. It's a bigazz castle). It exploded and Blurry turned towards Bubbles and waved.

"Thanks Bubbles!" Bubbles sat there with both hands covering her mouth. Bang was on the ground holding his gut laughing and kicking like Kid Buu.

"Well I'm tired of this," Blurry said walking to him. Bubbles and Boomer ran to the group to apologize to Buttercup. She started an argument.

Bang was still holding his gut laughing when he felt his collar being pulled. He thought it was an enemy. Blurry pulled him into an overwhelming kiss. Bang knew it was her. No one had that pleasantly sour taste. The taste was sweet but her evilness made a taste Bang couldn't resist. Blurry kept a hold on his collar and continued kissing. They raised their hands in sync and stretched it towards our heroes, who were still fighting(except Bubbles who was hiding behind Boomer). Blurry made a black energy ball and Bang made a silver one. They mixed together and grew twice as big. Blurry pulled tighter on Bang's collar. He put his free hand around her waist bringing her closer. The energy ball doubled in size and they fired the laser. It grew taller and wider as it quickly got closer and closer to our heroes. They could only gasp in horror as the laser now towered over them. They all jumped into a big pile holding each other as the laser grew closer. As they closed their eyes to wait for impact, it seemed to take to long. As they open one of their eyes, they saw the energy wave being held back by Him. He slowly was being pushed back.

"HIM?" They yelled in sync.

"What? You're not happy to see me?"

"More then ever!" Butch yelled.

"Thanks. Now to send this puppy home," Him took one claw away from the ball and it pushed further back. His claw started glowing and he slapped the wave upward. Bang and Blurry stood there awe struck. Him appeared in the direction of the laser and slammed it again, causing it to fly toward Bang and Blurry. Bang and Blurry easily dodged the laser somehow. They gasped at the energy ball was they saw over Him. Him turned to see what was frightening them and saw Boomer holding and energy ball twice as big as the spirit ball.

"When, when did he get enough time to do that?" Blurry said. Bang saw his heavy panting and his body looked weak.

"Him! Get out the way!" Boomer yelled.

"What? Oh, r-right," Him disappeared and appeared behind our heroes. Boomer threw the ball full force at Bang and Blurry. Bang tapped Blurry's shoulder.

"We should go,"

"Agreed," As they tried to leave, Bang realized his foot was stuck. He turned to see many Hims holding his legs, then his arms, then him. He couldn't get loose and the energy ball was almost there. Blurry tried to help but to no avail. The ball was now tearing through the ground towards them. Bang stood up straight, as if he was ready to die like a man. He swung his head back and started screaming like a banshee, and beating his chest like a crazed gorilla. Blurry wanted to help but she remembered what he had said.

_Flashback…_

_Bang was looking out the window as Blurry was doing her nails.___

"_Blurry," Bang called out not looking at her._

_"Yes sweetie?" She said looking up and smiling._

_"You know I love you right?"_

_"Of course I do!" She said walking over to him. She put her arms around his neck while he continued to look out the window._

_"I love you with all my black hole and I'll never do anything that'll hurt you," She said kissing him on his cheek. _

"_And I know you feel the same way," She smiled at him. He didn't acknowledge her._

_"Then you'll stay out of my way when I tell you to," She was shocked._

_"W-what do you mean Bang?"_

_"If I were to be staring death in the face, what would you do?"_

"_I would kick death's ass!__ I'll do everything in my power to-"_

"_No," He said finally looking at her._

"_I don't want you getting hurt__. If I was in death's way, you walk the other way, got it?"_

"_NO! I won't! I couldn't live without you to-" He silenced her with a kiss._

"_I__ know you'll want to help me, but if I…If I beat my chest, that means I showing my pride, don't interfere in a __time like that_,"

"_YOU WANT ME TO SIT AND __WATCH YOU DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR PRIDE?" __He silenced her with another, more passionate kiss. _

"_Please Blurry.__ Just don't okay?" __Blurry's eyes started to water__._

"_Please," She hung down her head and slowly nodded__._

_End Flashback…_

Blurry now stared at Bang, Laughing his evil laugh. He was still beating his chest, letting another _ha _come out every time he hit his chest. Blurry remembered and turned to run away, but before she could grasp what she was doing: she was running teary eyed to Bang's aid. Bang saw this and gasped as she shielded him with her body.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!" Bang quickly shot black energy into Blurry's body. She struggled and struggled no matter how much he put in her. Then, the ball engulfed her, and exploded…

When the dust cleared, Him let Bang go,(his claws were burning) and he rushed to Blurry's aid. If he had a heart it would have stopped as Blurry laid there. Everything from her bellybutton on down was missing. Bang fell to his knees and held up her head. She spat blood.

"B-Bang?"

"Blurry I told you not to interfere!" Bang could hardly say it through the tears. Blurry smiled a weak smile.

"I couldn't live without you and I…I,"

"What, you what?"

"I lo-" Blurry was slowly nodding.

"NO! Blurry no! Say you love me! Say it one more time! I love you Blurry you can't leave me now! Not when we're so close!" Blurry smirked.

"I love you…my little badass," with that, she went still and silent. It took all Bang had to close those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Wait! Why didn't I think of this before! I use dark magic to repair her body and then-" The empty part of Bang's chest fell as he realized he was out of dark magic.

"So she is gone," Bang said in a whisper so low even he had trouble hearing it.

"It doesn't feel good when you're the one losing someone does it Bang?" Buttercup said taking out her hammer. Bang snapped fully back into reality.

"You killed her! And now, now I'm gonna-" Bang put on that something just happened look from anime shows. He held his head and screamed in intense pain. He staggered, still holding his head and still screaming.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! HuHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" After five minutes of standing in horror, Bang stopped. He still looked into the ceiling holding his head. He let out one more scream and his eyes practically exploded silver.

"Look over there!" Blossom pointed at the nearby window. The outside world turned from desert, to lush to desert to lush, over and over faster and faster until it stayed lush. Healthy grasses and flowers now filled the once wastelands. They looked up and the dull sun seemed to blink on and off like a dying light bulb. It then turned into a happy bright. Everyone once again turned to the still screaming Bang. Suddenly, dark aura burst through the windows and surrounded Bang. You could still see him through various holes holding his eye screaming. He fell to his knees as the energy was absorbed into his body. He was now on one knee. His usual blood shot red colored eyes were now completely white. He was nothing but black everywhere else. You couldn't tell where his arm ended and his sleeves began. He slowly stood up. Everyone prepared themselves. He stood there calmly for a bit, then he shot his hand up into a fist shaking position and yelled:

"I'M gonna blow you to BITS!" (you couldn't see his mouth moving fyi)

"I'll drag you to HELLL!" He jumped into the air and made mega scream as he blew himself up with the consumed dark energy. The explosion consumed the entire room, then the castle, the nearby city, the state, the country, until it finally stopped once it absorbed the continent, and our heroes…

**Me: Awesome! Longest story & Chapter! I feel good right now! ^_^**

**Buttercup: *nudges me***

**Me: What? Oh yeah. Bubbles you okay now?**

**Bubbles: Yeah I feel fine now! Thanks!**

**Me: Well that's good to hear(now Boomer won't kill me).Well anyway, R&R and 1 more thing.**

**Bubbles&Buttercup: What?**

**Me: THE END!**

**Bubbles&Buttercup: WHAT?**


End file.
